BTS ONE SHOOT
by Kimtachi
Summary: kumpulan One Shoot dari berbagai Rate dan pairings (Namjin, Yoonmin, Vkook, Jinkook, Taejin, Jikook and Yoonjin) GS and Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE CARE  
**

Cast: Namjoon, Seokjin

Pairing: Namjin

Rate: T

* * *

"apa kau benar benar harus pergi?" Tanya Namjoon pada sesosok pria yang sedang sibuk membongkar kopernya. Seokjin yang esok akan dijadwalkan terbang ke Indonesia untuk shooting film _law of the jungle_ sedang memastikan kembali semua barang yang ia perlukan sudah lengkap

"iya Namjoonie. ini sudah tuntutan kerjaan, kau tau sendiri kan." Jawabnya lembut meskipun ia tidak membalas tatapan Namjoon yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dibelakangnya. Sementara Seokjin, yang tadi sedang berjongkok di depan koper, memunggungi Namjoon, sekarang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke lemarinya.

Sepertinya ia ingin membawa beberapa helai baju lagi.

"kau tau tidak, Beberapa hari terakhir Kookie tampak gelisah ditinggal _ibunya._ Jimin juga." tambah Namjoon. Nadanya memang terdengar biasa, namun Seokjin sudah hafal diluar kepala sifat kekasihnya itu. ada sebuah arti dari ucapan Namjoon barusan. Seokjin sempat terkekeh saat mendengar Namjoon mengucapkan kata 'ibu'. Ya tak bisa disalahkan juga sih, Seokjin memang eomma dari groupnya.

"ku yakin kau bisa mengatasi itu, Namjoonie. Kau kan _leader_ kami." Jawab Seokjin santai. Ia mengambil beberapa helai kaus dan celana dalam tambahan. Ia tak tau Sulawesi bagaimana. Yang ia tau iklimnya berbeda dengan Korea dan bisa sangat panas. Oleh karena itu, Seokjin memutuskan membawa kaus kaus tambahan, jaga jaga ia akan banyak berkeringat

"ta-tapi bagaimana kalau mereka kelaparan?" Seokjin yang sedang di depan lemari membalikkan badannya menatap Namjoon dengan dahi berkerut. _Pertanyaan bodoh apa barusan?_

"ya tentu saja kau beri makan." Seokjin ersenyum geli, _sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Namjoon?_

"maksudku… aku tidak bisa masak. Bagaimana jika aku membakar dorm? Merusak panci atau membelah kompor?" Seokjin tertawa pelan. Sebenarnya hal itu sempat terlintas dibayangannya. Sebelum menandatangani persetujuan kontrak film itu, hal pertama yang terbesit di pikiran Seokjin adalah nasib dorm dan anak anaknya, khususnya sang maknae yang sangat manja pada Seokjin.

"kalau itu sih sudah pasti." Katanya kemudian.

Namjoon membuka mulutnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari ide lain agar Seokjin membatalkan acara sialan yang membuat kekasihnya harus terbang jauh ke pelosok hutan itu.

"kau bisa memesan makanan kan. Lagipula, aku yakin, Manager-nim yang akan mengurus itu nanti." Tambah Seokjin sambil memberi senyum singkat pada Namjoon sebelum pria itu berbicara. Lalu memasukan kaus kaus yang ia ambil tadi ke dalam koper.

"bagaimana nanti aku membangunkan Yoongi-hyung?"

Seokjin bangkit lagi, sekarang ia menghampiri nakasnya, mencari cari barang apa lagi yang harus ia bawa.

"kau bisa melakukannya. Kalau dia masih mati suri, minta tolong Jimin saja." Ya, memang Yoongi yang paling susah dibangunkan kalau tidur. Yoongi akan menjadi makhluk mengerikan saat ada orang yang membangunkan dia dari tidurnya.

Tapi monster pun punya kelemahan bukan? Begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

Dan Jimin adalah kelemahannya. Seokjin yakin, masalah Yoongi bisa diatasi dengan baik asal ada Jimin.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan maknae line?"

"kau bisa mengurusnya. Aku yakin. Mereka akan mendengarkanmu _kok_."

"kurasa." Lanjut Seokjin sambil tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya ragu juga para maknae mau mendengarkan Namjoon atau tidak. Nyatanya, Namjoon bisa berubah menjadi salah satu 'maknae' karena tingkahnya. Dan hanya Seokjin seorang yang Jimin, Tae dan Jungkook hormati (jika ada maunya)

"lalu j-" baru saja Namjoon mau mencetuskan pertanyaan lagi, Seokjin sudah menyanggahnya dengan tatapan kebingungan

"Namjoon, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti ini?" kata Seokjin sambil melipat tangannya. Namjoon tertunduk, ia menghela nafas. Otaknya tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain untuk mencegat Seokjin.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Jin." Kata Namjoon pelan sambil berdiri dari kasur. _Leader_ BTS itu pun mendekat kearah Seokjin yang sedang berdiri di dekat nakas.

"aku akan baik baik saja. Lagipula kan aku tidak sendirian kesana." Kata Seokjin mencoba meyakinkan.

"aku juga mengkhawatirkan diriku." Lanjut Namjoon dengan sorot mata penuh arti saat mereka sudah saling bertatapan sekarang. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti maksud Namjoon barusan. Maklum, mereka baru pulang dan ia sudah lelah. Otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak berfikir sekarang.

"bagaimana jadinya aku tanpa mu? Aku terbiasa tidur disampingmu, terbiasa makan makananmu, memelukmu. Lalu kau sekarang tidak ada aku harus bagaimana?" tutur Namjoon dengan tatapan mata sedih. Seokjin sempat diam beberapa detik. Rasa menyenangkan menjalar tersenyum manis sampai akhirnya ia mendekatkan diirnya pada Namjoon.

Membuat jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci.

"Namjoonie. Sayangku. Aku akan baik baik saja dan kau pun begitu. Kau leader kami, seorang appa bahkan kata Jimin. Kau bisa melewatinya. Aku hanya sebentar. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dan anak anak dengan baik. Maka akupun akan tenang melewati proses shooting dan kita bisa bersama lagi. Arra?" kata Seokjin sambil mengusap bahu Namjoon, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang memang terlihat sangat tak rela.

"baiklah." Namjoon mengangguk samar dengan enggan. Seokjin tersenyum lagi, lalu pria itu kembali membalikan badannya ke hadapan nakas, melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumya. Seokjin sempat menoleh sebentar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Seokjin sempat menatap Namjoon heran. _Apa dia marah?_

Tapi rasanya tak mungkin Namjoon se-childish itu. _Mungkin ia hanya mau ke toilet-_ pikir seokjin sambil mengedikkan bahunya,, kemudian, ia kembali memasukan barang barang yang ia rasa penting untuk dibawa kedalam koper.

Selesai sudah packing Seokjin yang ke sekian kalinya itu. Seokjin menutup kopernya lalu memindahkan benda berat itu ke sudut ruangan. Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka lagi, Namjoon kembali masuk dengan sebuah bantal boneka yang Seokjin kenal sekali.

"oh iya. Bawalah ini bersama mu Jinnie. Peluk boneka ini jika kau merindukanku." Kata Namjoon sambil menyerahkan bantal Hamtaro yang sering ia bawa kemana mana. Seokjin tersipu malu. Namjoon selalu bisa mmebuat hatinya menghangat

"terima kasih Namjoonie" dan ia meraih boneka itu, memeluknya dan menyesap wangi Namjoon yang tertinggal disana.

"maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu besok ke bandara. Aku sudah ada jadwal penting paginya dan Bang pd-nim akan menggantungku jika aku terlambat" kata Namjoon benar benar menyesal. Seokjin tau itu. semua member tau jadwal kerja masing masing.

"tak apa apa Namjoonie. Aku mengerti."

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti pada pria cantik di depannya. Bebebrapa detik mereka lalui dengan saling tatap penuh cinta sampai akhirnya Namjoon menarik seokjin kepelukannya.

"kemarilah." Kata pria itu dengan suara yang Seokjin suka. Seokjin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon yang bidang, mendengar debaran jantung Namjoon didalam sana.

"jinnie, berhati hatilah disana. Jaga kepercayaan ku, jangan selingkuh dan pulang lah secepatnya." Kata Namjoon dengan intonasi posesif tak terbantahkan. Seokjin tertawa kecil.

" _pabbo_. Memangnya aku mau selingkuh dengan siapa? Binatang?" Ia memukul dada Namjoon pelan, membuat si pemilik tertawa renyah.

"aku mencintaimu Seokjin. Sangat mencintaimu" Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Seokjin. Sebeuah kecupan lama yang penuh arti.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, merasakan hujan kasih sayang yang Namjoon berikan. "aku juga Namjoon. Gomawo" dan itulah kalimat terakhir Seokjin sebelum akhirnya kecupan Namjoon mendarat dibibirnya.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Hello hello. Aku lagi baper karena ga bisa ketemu uri Jin yang mau ke indo. Terus aku nemu Seokjin lagi bawa boneka hamtaronya si Namjoon.

Yah, walaupun ga bisa ketemu, semoga oppa sehat sehat disana ya, dan dorm ga kebakaran. Hahaha.

Oke, jadi disini isinya kumpulan one shoot aku, (bisa saling berkaitan antara chapnya, bisa juga engga) Rate dan Pairingnya beragam tergantung mood.

Terima kasih udah baca, reviewnya jusseyo :3


	2. Selamat Natal!

**Selamat Natal!**

Cast: BTS

Rate: T

* * *

Malam ini malam natal, member BTS yang saat itu memiliki waktu kosong sebentar memilih untuk mempersiapkan hari Natal meskipun esoknya mereka masih tetap memiliki jadwal manggung yang padat.

Seokjin sedang sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam dengan segunung bahan bahan untuk ke 6 perut lain yang sepertinya semakin susah kenyang.

Taehyung, entahlah. Dia tiba tiba menghilang dengan setumpuk kertas.

Namjoon, dan Hoseok sedang mempersiapkan pohon Natal. Jimin dan Jungkook seharusnya membantu dengan membersihkan dorm serta memasang perlengkapan lain, namun suara berisik lengkap dengan cekikikan sana sini yang terdengar dari ruang tengah sampai dapur tampaknya cukup menjelaskan kegiatan sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan.

Sementara Yoongi, ia masih belum kembali

Ke bumi

Dari tidurnya.

.

.

"Joonie… bagaimana dengan pohon Natalnya?" Seokjin berteriak dari dapur. Meskipun sedang sibuk memotong motong sayuran, jangan kira hyung tertua itu tidak memantau kerjaan member yang lain.

"Sedang kuusahakan Hyung." Sahut Namjoon. pria itu tampak kesulitan dengan lampu lampu serta perhiasan lain yang harus disematkan di pohon Natal.

"rasakan ini!" sahut Jungkook sambil memainkan pedang pedangan dari permen tongkat mainan dengan Jimin

"kau yang rasakan!" lelaki bermarga Park yang notabene nya lebih tua dari Jungkook 2 tahun itu, bukannya menghentikan tingkah konyol Jungkook, malah meladeni sang maknae bermain perang perangan.

Seokjin menoleh kearah ruang tengah dari dapur, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk suatu bahan kental di dalam baskom kecil, sementara mata bulatnya sibuk memperhatikan satu persatu member abnormal lain yang sedang sibuk sendiri sendiri.

Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih bertarung sengit, Namjoon yang tampaknya juga sedang bertarung sengit dengan kabel, lalu Hoseok yang sedang kelewat semangat menempelkan kaus kaki kaus kaki Natal sambil bernyanyi lirik yang itu itu saja.

" _jingle berrll jingle berrll jingle all the wayeu_ " seru nya dengan cengiran lebar.

"aishhh" Seokjin mengerang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Belum lama ia kembali ke dapur tiba tiba suara gaduh kembali terdengar. Anehnya, Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok yang dari tadi juga ribut malah menjadi hening tiba tiba. Seokjin yang penasaran langsung bergegeas ke ruang tengah.

"ada apa itu?" tanya Seokjin panik saat melihat Jimin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok sedang berdiri memunggunginya menghadap tempat Namjoon tadi menyiapkan pohon Natal. Mereka berdiri saling berdempetan, seolah menghalangi pandangan Seokjin atau dengan kata lain sedang menutup nutupi sesuatu.

Ditanya Seperti itu, sontak ketiga member langsung berbalik menghadapnya namun masih saling bergeser, memperkecil celah diantara mereka.

"ti-tidak ada apa apa hyung." "iya semua baik baik saja." "oh iya, hyung masak apa?" kata ketiganya bersahut sahutan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan selidik. Baru saja Hoseok mau membuka mulutnya tiba tiba suara erangan kesakitan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Seokjin.

"arghh"

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin dengan intonasi panik, sedikit tegang. Mata Pria itu bahkan membulat.

"a-aku baik baik saja hyung!" sahut Namjoon dengan suara tertahan. Mendengar ucapan itu, Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok yang dari tadi sibuk menutupi Namjoon, akhirnya bergeser perlahan, memperlihatkan Namjoon dengan kondisi jatuh di lantai dan pernak pernik lampu Natal yang pecah dimana mana. Jangan lupakan juga kabel kusut dan pohon Natal yang rusak.

"astaga Joonie, apa yang terjadi?"

"a-" baru saja Namjoon mau membuka suara, golden maknae dengan muka tanpa dosa langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Namjoon hyung kan memang perusak. Hyung lupa?"

Namjoon mendelik. Dengan sedikit limbung sang Leader Mon mencoba berdiri lalu mempelototi ketiga member lain yang berdiri berjejer di dekatnya. "ini semua gara gara kalian!"

"mwo?" Jimin menyahut tidak terima.

"mereka bermain pedang pedangan terlalu berlebihan sampai menarik kabel ini."jelas Namjoon pada Seokjin yang tengah memperhatikan dongsaeng dongsaengnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namjoon kesal sekali.

"dan kebetulan kabelnya terikat di kaki Namjoon. jadilah dia tersandung. Dan.. yeah-" baru saja Hoseok mau menyelesaikan penjelasannya tiba tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar menginterupsi mereka.

"ada apa ini?" semua member menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah khas baru bangun tidur sedang berdiri malas diambang pintu kamar tak jauh dari mereka. O'oh membangunkan Yoongi sama sama menaruh dirimu dalam situasi bahaya.

"oh astaga." Pekik Hoseok. Semua member tersentak. Tak terkecuali Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"ini salahmu." Tuduh Jungkook pada Jimin.

"salahmu." Bela Jimin tak mau kalah. Bukan 100 % salahnya juga sih karena sebenarnya yang membuat Namjoon tersandung adalah karena Jungkook yang tak sengaja menarik kabel lampu itu.

Dan Jungkook seperti itu karena mau mengejar Jimin yang menyambitnya dengan permen tongkat mainan.

Jadi siapa yang salah? Entahlah, yang jelas semuanya dalam 'bahaya'

"kau!"

"kau! Pokoknya ini salah kau!"

Sedang sibuk sibuknya saling berdebat, tiba tiba Taehyung muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"lalala lalalalaaa~ lalalaaa lalalalaaa-" Taehyung besenandung, menyanyikan irama lagu Natal yang Hoseok ulag ulang dari tadi "-eh apa yang terjadi? " senandung alien itu tiba tiba terhenti begitu melihat suasana ruang tengah yang acak acakan.

Semua member menoleh ke arah pembuat suara yang tampaknya tak tau situasi.

"Tae. Kau darimana saja?" tanya Seokjin

"membuat ini. Aku ingin menempelkannya di beberapa tempat" Sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukan beberapa kertas A4 yang dihiasi tulisan " _lewat sini." "kami disini Santa."_ Dan sebagainya yang ditulis dengan spidol berwarna warni yang terkesan norak.

Seokjin menaikan alisnya, menatap Taehyung tak paham. Diikuti juga dengan member yang lain.

"kita tak punya cerobong asap. santa akan kesulitan mencari kita." Jelas Taehyung polos.

"a-ah. Baiklah" sahut hyung tertua sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"tunggu dulu. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" _jeng!_ Suara Yoongi kembali menyadarkan mereka bahwa situasi belum aman.

"hmm.." Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebingungan mencari alasan yang tepat.

"gagal sudah." Celetuk Seokjin. Hyung itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa, masih dengan sebuah celemek kotor yang terpasang dibadannya. Wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi sendu. Ia ingin Natal ini sempurna.

"hyung.. jangan sedih." Sahut Jimin sambil duduk disamping Seokjin. Dia merasa bersalah juga sebenarnya.

"iya.. bagaimana kalau kita bangun ulang pohonnya?" usul Jungkook sambil ikut duduk disamping Seokjin. Mengapitnya, bermaksud membantu Jimin menghibur Seokjin.

Seokjin-Jimin-Jungkook menoleh ke sumber sengketa, melihat Pohon naas yang tergeletak tak karuan dengan pernak pernik rusak sana sini, membuat ketiganya menghela nafas pasrah.

Pohonnya tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi.

"ah, aku ada ide!" kata Namjoon. Dia merasa terpojokkan juga. Untung saja, otaknya bisa diajak kerjasama demi menyelamatkan situasi ini.

"apa itu?"

"nanti kalian juga tau. ayo bersiap!" sahut Leader mon. Member lain menatapnya bingung namun mereka akhirnya bangkit dan bersiap juga.

"tidak adakah yang mau menjelaskan apapun padaku?" kata Yoongi, lebih seperti monolog karena member lain yang sedang bergegas siap siap, malah mengacuhkannya.

"akan aku jelaskan nanti Hyung, sambil mandi" Bisik Jimin sambil lewat, lengkap dengan kedipan penuh arti.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa detik, lalu sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah pria itu yang kemudian mengikuti Jimin melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHOAAAA!" sahut Taehyung sumringah sambil melihat Pohon Natal besar sekali yang berdiri di taman kota. Tadi, Namjoon mengajak mereka ke taman dimana biasanya sudah disulap dengan pernak pernik natal, khususnya sebuah Pohon sangat besar lengkap dengan lampu lampu cantik.

Ke 7 member BTS menatap pohon itu dengan senyum. (kecuali Yoongi yang hanya membuka mulutnya)

"selamat natal dan… selamat hari ibu Hyung." Kata Jungkook malu malu.

"hari ibu?" ulang Seokjin dengan tatapan tak paham,

"aku tau kemarin saat kami menelfon ibu kami masing masing, Hyung tetap bertindak sebagai eomma meskipun kami acuhkan." Jelas Jungkook.

Ah, Seokjin ingat itu. Disaat semua member seharian sibuk dengan ponsel mereka, dan Seokjin tetap menyiapkan makanan. Bukannya Seokjin tidak menghubungi ibunya, ia juga melakukan video Call, kok. Hanya saja, ia masih merasa memiliki kewajiban pada member yang lain.

Tapi member lain malah sibuk sekali sampai terkesan mengacuhkan dirinya.

"hyung menyiapkan makanan, menyiapkan baju, mengingatkan kami mandi, bahkan membantu keperluan Tae meskipun terkadang tidak jelas." Jelas Jimin, Tae mendelik.

"membangunkan Yoongi hyung." Timpal Namjoon. Sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"menjadi sandaran disaat kami jatuh." Sahut Hoseok

"padahal kami tau, Hyung juga pasti memiliki masalah. Tapi hyung tidak pernah memperlihatkan nya pada kami." Imbuh Jungkook lagi. Semuanya terdiam. Larut dalam suasana.

"malam natal, seharusnya dirayakan bersama keluarga. Namun kami semua jauh dari keluarga dan alasan hyung bersih keras untuk merayakan natal bersama, karena hyung ingin kami merasa berada dirumah kan hyung?" kata Taehyung memecahkan keheningan dengan senyum nya yang tampan

"dan aku juga tau Hyung, kau sebenarnya ada latihan hari ini kan? Tapi kau batalkan." Celetuk Yoongi. Mata Seokjin sudah berkaca kaca sekarang karena terharu. belum sempat Seokjin membuka suara, Jungkook sudah menyanyikan lagu yang indah sebagai hadiah untuk Seokjin, diikuti dengan yang lain.

.

.

"kami mencintaimu hyung." Kata Jungkook setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya.

"eommaaaa!" seru Jimin tiba tiba, siap menghampiri Seokjin untuk memeluknya. Baru selangkah, Jungkook sudah menarik tangannya.

"aish! Dia eommaku!" kata Jungkook sebal

"dia eommaku juga!"

"aku anak kesayangannya!"

"aku anak sulung!"

Jimin dan Jungkook pun kembali rebutan. Lalu tiba tiba..

"Selamat Natal." Kata Namjoon dengan suara beratnya, memeluk Seokjin, membuat pria itu tenggelam di dalam dada bidang Namjoon yang nyaman.

"Saranghae Jinnie" Bisik Namjoon lagi.

Dan semua member yang memandang mereka pun memutar bola matanya mereka malas. Pasti selalu begini.

Sementara Seokjin tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan Namjoon. Natal bersama Bangtan akan selalu menyenangkan.

 **END**

* * *

Hehe natal nya udah kapan tau baru update sekarang. Yaudah lah yaaa.

Ayo ada request pairing siapa untuk next chap?

Review Juseyooo

Terima Kasih

* * *

Epilog

"hyung. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang? Sudah semakin canggung disini." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"asikkk setelah ini ayo kita jalan jalan" seru Hoseok

"wah.. butuh berapa banyak bola lampu ya untuk menghias pohon ini?" Taehyung bermonolog sambil memperhatikan pohon Natal super besar di depannya."

"Yoongi hyung." Bisik Jimin

"hn?"

"aku mencintaimu" _*cup*_

"aku juga" Yoongi tersenyum, sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dan sayang.

 _memangnya hanya Appa Joon dan Eomma Jin saja yang bisa bermesraan?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Field Trip**

Cast: BTS (GS for Seokjin dan Hoseok)

Pairings: Vkook slight Namjin.

Rate: T

Warnings: Typo, Yaoi

Summary: awalnya Jungkook pikir perjalan field trip sekolahnya ke sebuah Negara yang entah dimana hanya akan biasa biasa saja. tapi pria aneh ditaman yang ditemuinya malah membuat acara Field Trip nya semakin tak terduga (bad summary)

* * *

Jungkook sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, pria itu berbaring diatas kasur dengan earphone menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya, beberapa kali ia mengganti lagu yang ia dengarkan. Bosan sebenarnya. Makan malam belum matang dan nyonya Jeon tampaknya belum menunjukan tanda tanda ia akan menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan panci panci mengepul itu.

Perut jungkook sudah berisik dari tadi, seharian bersekolah menguras tenaganya dan duduk dimeja makan sambil mencium aroma masakan yang sedang dimasak hanya akan membuat perutnya tambah keroncongan. Akhirnya, ia memilih mengurung diri mendengarkan lagu dikamar.

"hallo adik kecil" kata Jimin nyaring sambil masuk begitu saja ke kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu sebenarnya, sudah 2 tahun lebih kamar ini juga menjadi kamar milik Jimin, sepupunya yang tinggal bersama mereka karena kebetulan, pria itu masuk ke sekolah _Senior High_ yang sama dengan Jungkook.

Keluarga Jimin tinggal di Busan, entah apa alasan saudara pendeknya itu memilih Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, dan juga sekolah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Sepertinya saudara nya itu memang hobi untuk mengintili Jungkook kemanapun.

"aku bukan adikmu" sahut Jungkook santai, suara Jimin yang kelewat nyaring itu sampai terdengar mengalahkan lagu yang dari tadi ia dengarkan.

"dan aku tidak kecil" lanjutnya lagi sambil melepaskan earphone nya. ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menyebalkan, seolah menyindir si sepupu dengan tinggi badannya yang jelas jelas lebih pendek dari Jungkook.

"tetap saja kau kecil dimataku. Bersyukurlah pubertas mu itu membuat dirimu lebih tinggi dariku sekarang" kata Jimin sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, memunggungi Jungkook yang masih berbaring dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak adil jika dipikir pikir, mereka melewati masa pertumbuhan yang sama, tapi Jungkook seolah tumbuh beberapa inci setiap bulannya sedangkan Jimin malah mentok di tinggi badannya yang sekarang. Tulangnya memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"kau belum bersiap?" tanya pria bermarga Park itu saat melihat kamar mereka dan tidak menemukan tas atau peralatan Jungkook dimanapun.

"bersiap untuk apa?" Jimin menoleh cepat sekali kearah Jungkook. Seolah sepupunya itu baru saja mengakui dosa yang maha berat.

"astaga Jungkook! 3 hari lagi kan kita ada _field trip_ ke Victorion" pekik Jimin, Jungkook menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan santai, sungguh ia merasa saudaranya itu terlalu berlebihan. dia ini kurang piknik atau bagaimana?

"ah soal itu. Nanti saja lah aku malas" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. Risih dengan tatapan Jimin yang mempelototinya, Jungkook akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan tumpukan tas, koper dan berbagai peralatan Jimin yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan.

"kulihat kau sudah mengemas barangmu." Kata Jungkook.

"tentu saja, aku sangat tidak sabar!" sahut Jimin bersemangat sambil membenarkan duduknya, menghadap Jungkook dengan kaki bersila diatas kasur.

"kau ini norak sekali. apa bagusnya sih disana? Aku saja tidak tau dimana letak tempat itu." baru saja Jungkook mau memalingkan perhatiannya kembali ke ponsel, Jimin sudah memekik lagi.

"Kau ini benar benar ya! Makanya perhatikan pelajaran Geografimu!" Jungkook mengerjap, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan polos. Sebenarnya sepupunya ini kenapa sih?

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, lalu bangkit dari kasur. Ia berjalan terburu ke meja belajar dekat kasur, membuka lacinya dan mengambil gulungan kertas panjang yang kemudian Jungkook tau itu adalah peta dunia yang ia lupa pajang di dinding.

Jimin membuka gulungan itu dan membawanya kearah Jungkook sambil duduk kembali diatas kasur. Dengan ukuran peta itu yang lumayan besar, Jungkook mau tak mau harus duduk dan menggeser badannya kalau tidak ingin wajahnya tercolok oleh ujung kertas yang memenuh menuhi tempat itu.

" VIctorion Berada tak jauh dari Korea, pulau di perairan Asia Timur. Penduduk asli nya juga dulu orang Korea, makanya bahasa kedua mereka adalah Bahasa Korea. Tempat paling indah dengan ekonomi paling stabil dan makmur. Damai dan tentram. Aishh aku sangat penasaran." Jelas Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau kecil tak jauh dari Korea. Pulau terpencil yang dikelilingi lautan biru.

"meskipun tak sebesar Korea, kau tidak tau kan apa yang Negara Kerajaan itu mampu lakukan!"

"yayaya… tapi tetap saja. paling paling tidak ada yang menyenangkan disana. Maksudku, ayolah ini acara sekolah, pasti ujung ujungnya akan membosankan." Kata Jungkook, masih belum tertarik dengan pelajaran Geografi dadakan dari Jimin.

"berani bertaruh?!" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum jahil.

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya. "untuk?"

"kalau sepulang dari tempat itu kau jatuh cinta dengan keindahannya dan ingin kembali, kau harus.." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, pria itu tampak berfikir sebentar. Sementara Jungkook masih setia memandang Jimin dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"mentraktirku selama 1 bulan penuh makanan apapun yang aku inginkan, dan kamar ini menjadi milikku!" lanjut Jimin dengan senyum menantang.

"lalu aku tidur dimana?" dahi Jungkook berkerut. Hanya ada 2 kamar tidur dirumah ini. Kamar tidur sang ibu dan kamar tidur mungilnya yang ia bagi dengan Jimin.

"di sofa tentu saja. dan itu berlaku sebulan penuh!" Tegas Jimin. Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Taruhannya sungguh menyebalkan, tapi ia yaking 1000% bahwa ia tidak akan kalah.

"oke. Dan jika kau kalah, kau melakukan sebaliknya!" tantang Jungkook. Sudah dibilang kan, ia tidak akan kalah dari taruhan murahan ini.

" _call_!" sahut Jimin mantap. Ia juga yakin sekali, sepupu gigi kelincinya ini akan kalah taruhan.

Entahlah siapa yang akan tidur di sofa nantinya.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGAAAA AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAI JUGAAAA!" jerit Jimin dengan sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit dengan senyuman kelewat besar itu. mereka baru saja sampai di bandara dan jimin sudah berlari tak karuan sambil menghirup udara Victorion sebanyak banyaknya. Tak merasa kesusahan dengan troli nya yang penuh dengan setumpuk tas.

Jungkook yang sedang berjalan tak Jauh dibelakangnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa malu dengan tingkah pria yang notabene adalah sepupunya itu.

"JUNGKOOK, JUNGKOOK! LIHATTT INDAHKAN DISINI!" seru Jimin sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"sama saja" kata Jungkook santai sambil mendorong troli bawaannya. Bergabung dengan Jimin teman teman lain yang sedang bersiap memasuki bis Jemputan mereka.

"buka matamu lebar lebar!" kata Jimin saat bawaan mereka sedang dimasukan ke bagasi Bis.

"mataku lebih lebar dari matamu asal kau tau." Jungkook mengedikan bahunya, ia meraih sakunya dan mengambil ponsel. Menon aktifkan mode pesawat yang tadi ia nyalakan selama penerbangan. Mengecek barang kali ada notifikasi pesan dari ibunya yang kelewat khawatir.

"tsk. lagi lagi membahas fisik."

"tunggu beberapa hari lagi, dan kau akan mengagumi tempat ini." kata Jimin yakin sekali sambil melipat tangannya. Jungkook menatap Jimin lalu mendengus kecil.

"lebih baik kau menabung dari sekarang, karena pada akhirnya kau yang akan mentraktirku." Sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk pundak Jimin sekali, lalu segera masuk ke dalam bis, tak mau lama lama mendengar ocehan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Sialnya, Jimin si cerewet malah duduk tepat disamping Jungkook. Dari sekian banyaknya kursi, kenapa kursi sampingnya yang masih kosong dan mengakibatkan Jimin harus duduk bersamanya. Memang jika disekolah, Jungkook memiliki banyak teman tetapi karena Jimin yang berstatus sepupunya suka sekali menempel pada Jungkook, akhirnya Jungkook cenderung lebih dekat dengan JImin.

Jimin merengek untuk duduk disamping jendela, ia mengeluarkan teleskop kecil yang entah ia dapat darimana dan mengamati pemandangan luar jendela sambil bergumam Takjub. Memangsih, Negara itu sangat indah. Pemandangan pohon pohon asri dan anak anak sungai berdampingan dengan gedung gedung modern yang dikelilingi dengan jalan jalan bersih dan rapih. Sangat teratur.

Tapi tetap saja, belum ada yang membuat Jungkook tertarik dengan Victorion Saat ini.

Jadwal field trip mereka baru di mulai esok hari karena siang nanti semua jalan akan ditutup. Akan ada pawai atau entah acara apa yang mengharuskan pusat kota Victorion dalam keadaan siap. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ lalu memejamkan matanya. Membunuh waktu sampai mereka tiba di hotel tempat mereka akan menetap 7 hari kedepan.

.

.

.

"aduh aku sangat tidak sabarrrrrrr!" Jimin mondar mandir dikamar hotel mereka. beruntung kamar mereka dilengkapi dengan kasur _twin bed_ , Jungkook tak harus rebutan tempat dengan JImin seperti biiasa saat mereka dirumah

Jungkook yang baru saja mendudukan diirnya dikasur menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sebal. Bisa tidak sebentar saja Jimin tidak teriak teriak?

"memangnya kau tidak lelah?" Mereka baru masuk ke kamar hotel, belum berbenah dan mandi, tapi Jimin sudah ribut ingin keluar

"ayolah, penerbangan hanya 3 jam, mana bisa itu melunturkan semangatku." Kata Jimin tanpa memandang Jungkook. Pria itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela kamar mereka. banyak orang orang di trotoar yang sudah dijaga ketat. Didepan mereka jalanan sangat lengang, seolah sedang disiapkan untuk sesuatu.

"lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Jungkook yang kemudian bangkit dan memasukan tasnya asal ke dalam lemari. _Nanti saja berbenah bajunya_ – pikir Jungkook.

"aku dan yang lain ingin pergi berjalan jalan."

"bukan kah semua jalan akan ditutup? Ada pawai nanti."

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook. "NAH ITU DIA! Aku ingin melihat arak arakan itu! ah pasti seru sekali. ayo kau harus ikut!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"tidak ah, aku malas"

Tak banyak tas yang Jungkook bawa, setelah memasukan asal kedalam lemari, pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan tangan sebagai alas kepala.

"ayolah Kookieeeee. Kita pergi ya? Jackson dan lainnya juga akan pergi. Ayo kita kesana."

"kau pergi saja dengan mereka!"

"kau lupa, kita kan harus saling menjaga. Kalau tidak aku akan menyasarkan diriku sampai kau dimarahi dan kesusahan!" Jimin berkacak pinggang dengan tatapn menyebalkan. Sungguh ancaman murahan

"kekanak kanakan sekali dirimu."

Jimin menghampiri Jungkook lalu meninju ninju badan Jungkook dan menarik narik kakinya sampai badan Jungkook tertarik Tarik. "ayolah Jungkookieeee. Ayolah ayolah ayolahhhhhh." Rengek Jimin. Jungkook menghela nafasnya frustasi lalu segera bangkit dengan terpaksa.

Rengekan Jimin adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia dengar.

"iya cerewet!" sahutnya sebal sambil memakai sepatunya. Smeentara Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jungkook. Bersama Jimin, Jackson si cowo sok keren dan Bambam yang sama berisiknya dengan Jimin.

"aiggooooooo ramai sekali." pekik Jimin sambil berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang orang yang memegang bendera. Terlihat sapnduk dan balon dimana mana. Banyak juga para penjual makanan, souvenir dan lain yang bertengger di dekat situ.

Dan semuanya memakai atribut sama. dipenuhi dengan bendare kecil dan renda renda dengan seuah lambang berhias warna biru langit dan aksen emas.

"lihat itu Jungkook! Baguskannnn!" tunjuk Jimin yang menunjuk ke segala hal. Sudah banyak yang ia tunjuk dari tadi. Jackson dan Bambam juga tak kalah norak yang sejak tadi tertawa tawa kagum dengan mulut yang terus terbuka. Jungkook memang menganggumi nya juga sebenarnya.

Victorion memang tampak maju tanpa meninggalkan kesan indah dan asri. Negara modern dengan nilai adat mereka yang tak luntur. Indah sekali.

Tapi bagusnya, Jungkook tak seberlebihan trio norak ini.

"wah, aku tidak tau acaranya seramai ini." kata Jungkook yang kesusahan berjalan ditengah ramainya orang orang

"lihat lihatttt."

"sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"entah aku juga tidak tau."

"tapi keren sekali ya!"

"iya seru sekali!"

Kata Jackson, Bambam dan Jimin bersahut sahutan.

"ayo Kita kesana" pekik Jimin sambil menunjuk suatu tempat. dan ketiganya langsung menerobos kerumunan itu secepat Kilat.

"Jimin, jangan cepat cepat." Panggil Jungkook yang kesusahan mengejar Jimin dan kawan kawannya itu.

"ayo Kookie!" hanya itu hal terakhir yang Jungkook dengar sebelum tiba tiba, pandangannya kehilangan sosok Jimin dan yang lain

"Jimin? JIMIIINNNN?" Jungkook berusaha berteriak memanggil Jimin tapi tampaknya sia sia, mengingat suaranya kalah kencang dengan suara berisik sekitarnya yang bersorak sorak, tertawa, berbicara, alunan lagu dan suara suara lain.

"aishh.. dimana si pendek itu" Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Jimin. Sialnya, hanya suara operator yang menyahut di seberang sana.

"sial ponsel nya tidak aktif juga." Jungkook mendengus sebal lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel mereka.

Dengan ke sok tahuan luar biasa Jungkook mencoba mempercayai instingnya dan menuju kembali ke hotel. tapi tampaknya Tuhan malah mengarahkannya ke tempat lain.

Entah bagaimana Jungkook tiba di sebuah taman yang tak begitu ramai seperti tadi. Entahlah, mungkin semua orang sudah tersedot kesana.

Jungkook sudah lelah berjalan sebenarnya. Ia ingin kembali pulang, tapi saat ingin menggunakan GPS di ponselnya malah gantian ponselnya yang mati. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Ia hampir menyerah dan menunggu Jimin yang akan menjemputnya meskipun terdengar mustahil.

Belum sempat menyerah, tiba tiba Jungkook melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk sambil membaca Koran di sebuah bangku taman. Sebuah ide terbesit diotaknya, sepertinya ia bisa bertanya alamat hotel yang ia tempati kepada pria itu.

 _Kenapa dari tadi tak terpikirkan!_ –batin Jungkkook menyesal. Kenapa tidak daritadi ia bertanya pada orang orang? Jungkook merutuki diirnya sendiri.

Kemudian Jungkook pun mendekati pria asing yang masih sibuk membaca itu.

"hei. Keberatan aku duduk disini?" tanya Jungkook sambil berharap orang ini mengerti bahasa Korea.

Pria asing itu menurunkan sedikit koran yang ia baca, hanya memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutup kaca mata hitam dan topi berwarna senada dengan tulisan "YOLO" putih didepannya. "hm." Sahut pria itu singkat sambil menaikan kembali korannya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" _jutek sekali"_ batinnya. Tapi kemudian ia duduk juga disamping pria asing itu.

Jungkook menatap orang asing disampingnya yang terkesan sangat tersembunyi. Koran yang ia pegang ia buka lebar lebar sampai menutupi wajahnya. Awalnya Jungkook menilai pria itu pria normal lainnya. Dengan jeans ketat dan sepatu sneakers yang Jungkook kenal keluaran _limited edition_ , tapi saat Jungkook menatap lebih jelas, barulah ia sadar sesuatu.

Pria itu memakai kacamata hitam untuk membaca Koran… yang juga terbalik.

Jungkook berdehem, mencoba mencari kata kata ditengah kecanggungan menyebalkan ini.

"kau sendirian saja?" tanya Jungkook sok akrab.

"iya." Sahut pria itu singkat. Jungkook kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Ia bukan orang yang pintar berbasa basi sebenarnya, jadi ia putuskan untuk langsung bicara _to the point_ saja.

"kau tau.. dimana hotel Golden Flower?" tanya nya hati hati.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"hmm.. aku tersesat." Pria asing itu menurunkan Korannya secepat kilat dengan bunyi lusuh yang nyaring.

"kau bukan orang sini ya?" kata pria itu terdengar… bahagia?

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya lagi.

"i-iya. Memangnya kenapa?" sahutnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"baguslah." Kata pria itu sambil melipat korannya asal dan menaruh Koran itu disampingnya.

"oh iya. Aku tau dimana hotel itu berada. Tapi bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" lanjutnya sambil merapatkan duduknya kearah Jungkook. Reflek Jungkook sedikit memundurkan badannya.

 _Ke-kenapa dengan orang ini?_

"apa itu?" tanya nya berusaha senormal mungkin. Bukankah awalnya ia yang ingin meminta bantuan? Kenapa jadi terbalik?

"aku akan mengantarmu kesana, tapi bolehkan aku menetap ditempatmu sementara? Aku akan membayarnya jika perlu" jelas pria itu sangat sungguh sungguh. Jungkook hanya terdiam ditempatnya, ia kaget.

Tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"kenapa? Aku bukan orang jahat kok. Aku hanya perlu meminjam kamar mandi." Lanjut si pria aneh ini dengan nada santai.

"ehm.. kenapa kau tidak membuka kamar hotel sendiri? Dan kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi umum kan?" tanya Jungkook. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya pria ini butuhkan.

"aku tidak bawa kartu pengenal. Dan aku ingin mandi."

"kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah saja?"

"ah… itu karena…." Jungkook menaikan alis nya, merasa dicurigai, pria asing itu kemudian buru buru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"orang tua ku sedang pergi tiba tiba dan mereka tidak meninggalkan kunci. Teman temanku juga tidak bisa kuhubungi karena ponselku mati." Katanya memelas sambil merogoh sakunya terburu dan menunjukan ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan.

"hmmm.. " Jungkook menimbang nimbang permintaan barusan. Ini satu satunya cara ia kembali ke hotel. tapi kalau orang ini ternyata pria jahat bagaimana.

"ayolah, aku bukan orang jahat kok." Kata pria itu sambil makin mendekatkan diri kearah Jungkook.

"tapi.. besok aku pergi. Aku disini hanya untuk _field trip_. Besok pagi pagi aku harus berangkat dan mungkin kembali sore atau malam hari. Lagipula jika guruku tau, ia bisa marah."

"ah tidak apa apa. Aku hanya butuh tempat sampai nanti malam, atau sampai sekedar ponselku terisi penuh."

"ayolah. Aku sendirian disini." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu.

Tapi ia kasihan juga.

"baiklah." Sahutnya pelan. Setengah yakin dengan keputusannya.

"asik. Terima kasih ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukan deretan gigi putih yang menawan.

"oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada ramah. Beda sekali dibandingkan awal mereka bertegur sapa tadi.

"aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Kau?"

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya, menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna hijau gelap yang rupawan.

"panggil aku V." sahutnya tanpa meninggalkan senyum menawannya. Entah kenapa, suara berat pria itu begitu indah ditelinga Jungkook

Dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, ia lupa untuk berkedip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak ada dikamarnya?!" sembur seorang pria dengan atribut Raja yang sedang duduk di singgasana besar di sebuah aula.

"rombongan Keluarga Jung akan sampai tapi dia malah pergi." Lanjutnya lagi tak kalah marah.

Hening di aula itu. tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Bahkan sang Ratu yang daritadi juga mondar mandir gelisah, serta lusinan pengawal yang menunduk di kanan kiri ruangan. Di depan mereka, seorang pria berkulit putih dengan jas hitam modern serta sebuah _earphone_ ditelinganya hanya diam. Pasrah.

"aishhh aku tidak percaya dengan kelakuan cerobohnya itu." lanjut sang Raja sambil memijit pelipisnya

"apa kalian sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Seokjin, sang Ratu sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Wajah cantik Ratu Victorion itu terlihat sangat cemas.

"ponselnya tidak aktif yang mulia Ratu." Sahut pria yang dari tadi berdiri menghadap Raja dan Ratu seorang diri.

"astaga.. apa dia baik baik saja."

"dia pasti baik baik saja, Seokjin. anak itu selalu menemukan cara." Sahut Namjoon, sang Raja yang masih terlihat marah.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Namjoon membuka suara.

"Min Yoongi. Temukan dan seret anak itu pulang, sbeelum perjamuan malam dengan keluarga Jung dimulai." Titah Namjoon. dan pria berjas hitam itu membungkuk hormat

"laksanakan yang Mulia." Sahutnya lalu pamit pergi. Meninggalkan aula kerajaan dimana baru saja terjadi kegemparan karena pangeran yang tiba tiba menghilang.

Yoongi berjalan tergesa, bersiap meninggalkan kerajaan dan mencari si pembuat onar.

Yoongi menyentuh tombol _earphone_ nya dan mulai berbicara sejelas jelasnya. "Pangeran Taehyung menghilang. Temukan dia bagaimanapun caranya." Tegasnya.

" _baik tuan."_ Sahut seorang pria disebrang sana.

"anak itu. sampai akapan ia akan terus menyusahkanku." Gumam Yoongi kesal sambil terus berjalan. Sungguh pewaris Tunggal kerajaan Victorion itu benar benar merepotkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ga nyambung. Hehehe

Cerita ini terdiri beberapa part. Ga banyak kok. Dan ga panjang panjang. Gimana menurut kalian? Kalau dirasa kurang, aku bakal skip ceritanya dan lanjut ke oneshoot yang berbeda.

Anyway, Happy Birthday Taehyung

Happy new year.

Thanks for reading. Review Jusseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Suasana di apartemen itu senyap. Hanya terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang berbaring diatas sebuah ranjang kamar utama. Memang tidak besar, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat berdempetan tanpa dihalangi sehelai benang apapun dengan orang yang kau cintai. Seokjin menyukai saat sensasi kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Namjoon. Ia tidak perduli dengan lengketnya badan mereka karena berkeringat ataupun rasa gerah saat Namjoon memeluk tubuhnya posesif._

 _Karena apapun tentang Namjoon, ia sangat menyukainya._

 _Matahari sudah bersiap kembali tidur, membiarkan bulan dan bintang berjaga diatas langit. Cahaya jingga mengintip dari tirai putih jendela, seolah malu malu memancarkan cahayanya. Suasana senja membuat kamar itu temaram. Dengan kondisi berantakan: baju bertebaran, bantal tergeletak dilantai, ujung seprai terlepas dan beberapa bungkus tissue bekas berjatuhan di sekitar tong sampah karena Namjoon tak berhasil melemparnya tepat sasaran, seolah menjadi saksi bisu atas panasnya kegiatan mereka diatas kegiatan mereka semalam_

 _Seokjin terbangun lebh dulu, dia menemukan dirinya sedang berada di dalam pelukan Namjoon,_ seperti biasa _. Suara dengkuran halus Namjoon terdengar sangat menenangkan, ia bahkan bisa merasakan dada pria itu naik turun seirama hembusan nafasnya. Dengan hati hati, Seokjin mencoba membenahi posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Namjoon. tapi ternyata usahanya gagal karena pria itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya ._

 _"morning princess." Namjoon berujar dengan suara parau, mata pria itu hanya terbuka sedikit. Masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Seokjin tertawa pelan."selamat sore, tepatnya." ya, mereka selalu bangun saat hari sudah sore jika sehabis melakukan 'ritual' malam mereka._

 _Namjoon menggeliat lalu meregangkan setiap sendi tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, membuat pria itu mendesah saat sendi sendinya berbunyi dan menimbulkan rasa melegakan. Seokjin bangkit dari ranjang tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menemukan dimana kausnya. Sial, kamar ini berantakan sekali._

 _"sudah hampir malam, kau ingin makan malam apa?" Seokjin bertanya seraya membereskan kamar sekenanya sambil mencari kaus tidurnya yang entah ada dimana. Pria itu sibuk memungut tissue dan memasukannya ke tong sampah. Pemandangan Seokjin yang sedang menunduk tanpa memakai sehelai benang apapun sangat menggoda bagi Namjoon. astaga, lihat bongkahan bokong kenyal itu._

 _"malam? Apakah itu artinya aku bisa meminta jatah malam ku lagi?" Namjoon masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan kepala yang ia sanggah dengan tangannya, menatap lurus lurus kearah Tubuh Seokjin yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Seokjin terkekeh tanpa membalikan badan._

 _"kau sudah mendapatkan jatahmu untuk 1 minggu kedepan." Penuturan Seokjin tersebut langsung disambut oleh desahan tak terima Namjoon. pria itu nyaris merengek, Seokjin tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya._

 _"aku akan mandi lebih dulu lalu menyiapkan makanan." Sahut Seokjin begitu ia menemukan kausnya yang terlempar jauh dari ranjang. Ia memungutnya dan juga beberapa helai pakaian milik Namjoon, lalu melemparkan semua itu ke keranjang kotor di sudut ruangan._

 _"aku ikut." Namjoon bangkit secepat kilat dan Menyusul Seokjin yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang membuat Seokjin mendesah hebat di dalam pancuran._

 **SENJA**

 **Pairings: NAMJIN**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Seokjin**

 **Rate: M**

 **warnings: typos, cerita ga jelas. bikin ngantuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah hubungi beberapa saat lagi." Suara wanita diseberang sana terdengar jelas sekali. Seokjin bahkan hampir hafal dengan setiap intonasi wanita itu. sudah lebih dari 10 bulan terakhir, panggilan Seokjin dijawab oleh si wanita ini. Seokjin melempar asal ponselnya diatas meja. Sedikit merutuki dirinya karena mencoba hal yang ia tau tetap tidak akan berhasil

Seokjin lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada setumpuk kertas laporan yang berada di atas meja. Mungkin laporan bulanan ini bisa membantunya.

.

.

 _"bagaimana harimu sayang?" suara Namjoon terdengar dari seberang sana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk menelfon satu sama lain setiap hari. Sekedar bertanya bagaimana kesibukan keduanya di kantor. Meskipun mereka bisa melakukan itu saat kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka, tapi Namjoon lebih suka seperti ini. disaat kepalanya pusing dengan tekanan kerjaan, Suara Seokjin bisa menenangkannya saat itu juga. menyenangkan sekali bisa memiliki Moodbooster seampuh itu._

 _saat kembali ke apartemen, Namjoon tidak begitu suka bercerita banyak. Ia lebih suka menonton TV dengan Seokjin sambil meminum coklat panas, cuddling diatas sofa, membicarakan hal hal ringan. Atau jika esok libur, make out dengan Seokjin sampai pagi. Tidur pulas dan terbangun sore esok harinya._

 _"cukup sibuk, aku harus meeting dengan Tuan Jung nanti. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kata Seokjin lembut meskipun suasana disekitar Seokjin sedang cukup berisik. Seokjin bekerja sebagai supervisor di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar di daerah Gangnam. Setiap hari ia harus menjadi watchdog dan pengarah anak anak bawahannya. Hari yang sangat melelahkan._

 _"lelah. Aku baru saja selesai meeting dengan GM-ku"_

 _"lalu?"_

 _"ya.. bukan pekerjaan jika tidak ada tekanan bukan?" kata Namjoon sambil terkekeh pelan. Meskipun Seokjin bisa mendengar suara tawa Namjoon, tapi ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas rasa lelah kekasihnya. Bekerja sebagai Center Manager di sebuah cabang perusahaan yang prestigious tentu menguras otak dan tenaganya. Seokjin tersenyum, ia ingin sekali memeluk Namjoon sekarang_

 _"kau sudah makan?" tanya Seokjin saat ia sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Lepas dari hiruk pikuk kegiatan sibuk restoran._

 _"belum."_

 _"makanlah, kau butuh makan banyak jika ingin berfikir keras."_

 _"I need you. Maukah kau menyiapkanku makan malam?" Suara Namjoon terdengar lelah sekali. tapi Seokjin suka saat Namjoon mengatakan 'I need you' dengan intonasi yang menurutnya sangat seksi._

 _"kau ingin aku membawakannya ke kantormu?"_

 _"tidak. dirumah saja. aku akan pulang cepat. Sampai bertemu di rumah sayang."_

 _"baiklah. Sampai nanti."_

 _Pip_

 _Malamnya Namjoon menghabiskan berpiring piring makanan yang sudah dsiapkan Seokjin. tingkat stress yang tinggi membuat nafsu makan Namjoon jadi berlipat ganda. Setelah selesai, Namjoon menyikat gigi dan segera berjalan gontai kearah kamar._

 _"babyyy?" sedang asiknya memainkan busa saat mencuci piring, panggilan Namjoon terdengar dari kamar mereka. suaranya merengek dan sedikit menuntut. Seokjin mematikan keran airnya agar ia bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara Namjoon._

 _"yaaa?"_

 _"kemarilah. Cepatttt"_

 _"aku sedang mencuci piring sekarang." Namjoon tidak bersuara lagi. Seokjin baru saja mau menyalakan keran air kembali tapi suara derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekatinya. Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin sampai pria itu berputar dan berdiri menghadapnya._

 _"I cant wait any longer, honey." Namjoon menggeram penuh nafsu dan menggendong Seokjin secara paksa ke kamar mereka. meninggalkan beberapa piring kotor yang akhirnya dicuci Esok Pagi._

.

.

 **~ooo~**

Seokjin pulang larut sekali malam itu. ia bukan seorang yang gila kerja sebenarnya. Tapi setidaknya, menyibukan diir dengan pekerjaan bisa mengalihkan pikiran Seokjin dari masalah yang melandanya belakangan ini.

Seokjin masuk ke unit apartemennya. Kamar itu bersih karena suah dibenahi oleh pesuruh harian yang ia sewa. Menjabat sebagai Manager restoran yang sedang ramai ramainya, Seokjin merasa waktu can tenaganya terkuras. Tapi aneh, setelah tiba di apartemen, rasa kantuk dan lelahnya seolah menguap begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya, Setelah Mandi, Seokjin hanya duduk diatas sofa di depan TV, membaca majalah langganan yang akhir akhir ini belum sempat ia sentuh. Hanya suara kertas majalah yang beberapa kali di balik yang terdengar. Keadaan saat itu hening. Bahkan Seokjin bisa menangkap suara lembut khas _Air Conditioner_

Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan bacanya. Ia mengusap pelan permukaan sofa yang ia duduki. Rasa rindu itu kembali menyergap. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

 _Seperti biasa, dihari libur mereka, Seokjin dan Namjoon enggan untuk pergi berkencan keluar. Kedunya sedang lelah, dan bersantai santai di rumah tampaknya lebih menyenangkan. Sore itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang sibuk menonton dvd marathon. Drama korea yang sedang ramai dibicarakan kala itu._

 _"sudah 5 tahun" Namjoon bergumam pelan. Pria itu berbaring dengan posisi kepala berada di pangkuan Seokjin. sesekali Seokjin akan mengelus pelan surai itu. atau mencium kedua mata Namjoon saat ia tertidur di tengah film._

 _"uhm?" Seokjin memelankan volume TV. Pemeran wanita utama sedang menangis nangis tidak jelas dijalan dan suara teriakannya sangat menggangu percakapan mereka._

 _"sudah 5 tahun kita bersama. apa kau menyadari itu?" Namjoon berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit langit apartemen. Ia tidak menatap Seokjin, atau menonton TV. Seolah sedang menerawang sebuah kenangan._

 _"ya… jika diingat ingat, sudah cukup lama."_

 _Hening beberapa detik. Scene dalam drama bahkan sudah berganti. Namjoon kemudian mengangkat kepala nya dan bangkit duduk. Ia membenarkan posisinya agar bisa menatap Seokjin lebih jelas._

 _"apa kau berfikir untuk… kearah sana?" Namjoon bertanya serius. Membuat dahi Seokjin berkerut bingung._

 _"maksudmu?"_

 _"menikah." Jawab Namjoon dengan lugas. Soelah apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang sangat normal. Seokjin merasa jantungnya melewatkan satu deguban saat itu. ia kaget. sudah bertahun tahun mereka bersama dan Namjoon tidak pernah membicarakan soal ini sebelumnya. lalu kenapa tiba tiba seperti ini?_

 _Seokjin pun berdehem, karena ia yakin suaranya akan tercekat . ia menarik nafas dalam dalam sebelum membuka suara"tak mudah menikah sesama jenis di Korea, Namjoon."_

 _Namjoon tau itu, pernikahan sesama jenis bukanlah hal lumrah di Negeri Gingseng tempat mereka tinggal._

 _"jika aku bisa mewujudkan itu, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Namjoon berkata lagi. Nada pria itu masih tenang seolah pembicaraan ini bukan lah pembicaraan berat. Seokjin menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum miring_

 _"kau sedang melamarku?" Seokjin tertawa remeh. Ia bukannya tidak ingin. Seokjin hanya tidak mau berharap muluk muluk_

 _"tidak."_

 _"lalu?"_

 _"aku hanya bertanya Jin." Seokjin sempat merasa hatinya mencelos. Namjoon kembali bergeser, mengganti posisinya. Sekarang Namjoon tidak lagi duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin, tapi pria itu bersender disofa dengan pandangan mengarah ke layar TV. Sejenak drama yang mereka tonton terlupakan begitu saja. Seokjin memutuskan untuk ikut kembali menonton drama tadi meskipun ia sudah tidak minat._

 _Hening beberapa lama. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. hanya suara dialog sayup sayup yang terdengar dari TV. Seolah sedang mengejek pembicaraan mereka barusan, sekarang adegan drama menunjukan seorang wanita yang tengah dilamar pria disebuah taman yang cantik dan indah._

 _Sangat romantis._

 _"karena jika aku melamarmu, akan aku pastikan hal itu istimewa." Kata Namjoon serius tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung tadi. Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon yang masih menatap lurus lurus kedepan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagiannya._

 _Menikah dengan Namjoon, adalah mimpi terbesar Seokjin_

 **~ooo~**

Esok paginya Seokjin bangun pagi pagi sekali. dari beberapa bulan terakhir pria itu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, tak perduli selelah apapun kondisinya. ia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengguyur badannya di bawah pancuran. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati setiap sentuhan air hangat yang bergulir di kulitnya

.

.

 _Seokjin tersentak begitu ia merasakan tangan Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan Namjoon sudah menanggalkan segala pakaiannya dari kulit mereka yang bebas bersentuhan. Tangan Namjoon bergerak liar, nafas Namjoon memburu di leher nya. saat pria itu menarik Seokjin lebih dekat, ia bisa merasakan kebanggan Namjoon yang menegang dan siap memasukinya. Seokjin berbalik, melepaskan rengkuhan penuh nafsu Namjoon. "kau ini kenapa?"_

 _"waee? Apa tidak boleh?"_

 _"ka-kau belum puas juga?" Pipi Seokjin bersemu merah, ia tidak pandai membahas kegiatan sex mereka. Itu hanya membuat dirinya semakin malu. Ditambah dengan kondisi Namjoon yang naked dan basah sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Oh. Jangan lupa. Mr. P yang juga ingin diperhatikan dibawah sana. Alih alih tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu Seokjin, Namjoon malah menarik Seokjin mendekat._

 _"aku sedang banyak pikiran. Dan hanya dirimu yang bisa menenangkan ku Jin." Kata pria itu dengan nafsu yang memuncak._

 _"I want you. So bad." Lanjutnya lagi. Tak ada pecakapan apapun selanjutnya. Karena tepat saat itu, Namjoon mendorong tubuh Seokjin ke dinding dan menyerang bibir nya dengan brutal. Shower sex di hari tampaknya tidak buruk_

.

.

Seokjin menyudahi mandinya cepat cepat setelah kegiatan masturbasinya selesai. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya sendiri saat kenangan itu kembali teringat. Ia masih bisa ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh kekar Namjoon, kejantanan pria itu yang melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya, desahan puas saat Namjoon mencapai klimaksnya. ia masih ingat jelas semua itu.

 **~ooo~**

Saat itu sudah larut, Seokjin beranjak ke pantry dan mengambil sekaleng beer disana. Awalnya ia ingin meminum kopi. Tapi mengingat langit sudah malam, ia tidak mau kembali terjaga semalaman dan tidur dini hari. Seokjin perlu membenahi pola tidur nya akhir kahir ini.

Pria yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Branch Manager itu sebetulnya tidak pandai minum. Tapi akhir akhir ini, tampaknya sekaleng beer sudah berubah menjadi layaknya air putih bagi Seokjin : begitu dibutuhkan

.

.

 _"apa ini Namjoon?" Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terpukau saat ia baru kembali bekerja. Biasanya Jika Namjoon tidak menjemputnya, pria itu akan pulang lebih dulu sebelum Namjoon dan bersiap menyediakan makan malam atau keperluan Namjoon yang lain. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, Namjoon lebih dulu sampai. Apartemen mereka disulap sedemikian rupa sampai terlihat seperti restoran romantis. Meja untuk berdua, dekorasi sempurna untuk candle light dinner, dan Namjoon yang berdiri dengan pakaian rapih._

 _Seokjin masuk kedalam sambil tertawa pelan. Bisa dikatakan, ia salah tingkah sekarang._

 _"hari ini ada yang spesial Jin. Duduklah sayang." Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin, mengambil tas dan coat kekasihnya lalu menaruh kedua benda itu cepat cepat. Ia bersikap layaknya seorang pelayan sekarang._

 _Seokjin duduk dibangku yang disiapkan Namjoon. ada makanan dan wine diatas sana. "ada apa?" ia langsung bertanya tepat saat Namjoon baru mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Seokjin._

 _"tenanglah, kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananmu."_

 _"ah please Namjoon, aku sangat penasaran." Namjoon tertawa renyah sementara Seokjin masih dengan binar takjub nya. tak lama, tawa Namjoon mereda. "aku punya kabar untukmu?"_

 _"kabar? Baik atau buruk?"_

 _"tergantung kau menafsirkannya." Seokjin merespon kata kata Namjoon dengan kernyitan didahi, tidak mengerti. Namjoon menarik nafasnya, bersiap menjelaskan apa alasan dibalik ia bertingkah aneh seperti ini._

 _"jin, aku diangkat menjadi General Manager di salah satu Anak Perusahaanku.."_

 _"woah.. itu kamar bagus Namjoon. Aku turut senang untukmu." Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Ia bahagia sekaligus bangga. Tapi ekspresi Namjoon agak berbeda dari miliknya. Pria itu tertunduk dan hanya tersenyum simpul_

 _"tapi…"_

 _"itu berada di Kanada. Dan aku akan ditarik kesana secepatnya." Senyum Seokjin perlahan memudar tanpa ia sadari, matanya yang membulat karena bahagia perlahan menjadi sayu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit lemas. Sadar dengan perubahan raut Seokjin, Namjoon memajukan dirinya dan meraih tangan soekjin yang bebas diatas meja,_

 _"Jin, pikirkanlah, ini akan bagus untuk masa depan kita. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Aku akan membeli rumah mewah disana dan pulang padamu setiap malam. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sampai pagi. Kita bisa menikmati kebersamaan kita disana kan." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan sungguh sungguh. Menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan erat. Seolah menjelaskan bahwa ucapannya tidak perlu diragukan._

 _"bukan itu Namjoon." lirih Seokjin dengan sebuah senyum miris._

 _"aku sangat sennag kau mendapatkan jabatan itu. kau telah bekerja keras. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."_

 _"aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kenyataan berjauhan denganmu Namjoon. sudah 5 tahun kita bersama. bisa dikatakan aku terikat padamu." Genggaman Namjoon mengendur, ia merasa bersalah pada Seokjin. ia mengerti maksud pria itu. percayalah, Namjoon juga merasakan hal yang sama. berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Seokjin. tapi ada kalanya kau harus mengambil sebuah langkah besar yang bisa menentukan hidupmu. Sesekali, kau harus keluar dari zona nyaman. Dan itu yang Namjoon sedang coba lakukan sekarang._

 _"tapi tidak apa apa, maafkan tingkah kekanakan ku ini. pergilah sayang. Go get your dream." Kata Seokjin akhirnya, ia menatap Namjoon dengan tulus. Meskipun sulit, tapi apapun untuk Namjoon akan selalu ia dukung._

 _"mimpiku belum sempurna." Kata Namjoon lembut._

 _"saat semuanya sudah berjalan lancar, berjanjilah padaku untuk terbang ke Kanada. Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu. Tinggalah disana bersamaku." Genggaman Namjoon kembali mengerat. Intonasinya menuntut. Menuntut sekali. bahkan pria itu tidak berkedip saat mengatakannya._

 _"karena aku membutuhkanmu, aku menginginkanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Namjoon melepas genggamannya, ia bangkit dan menghampiri Seokjin. "dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sisa hidupku denganmu"_

 _Jantung Seokjin berdegub cepat, apakah Namjoon berniat untuk…_

 _Dan tepat saat itu, Namjoon berlutut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang cantik. Ia membuka kotak beludru itu, menunjukan sebuah cincin yang terlihat sempurna jika melingkar di jari manis Seokjin. cincin berwarna perak yang indah._

 _"Kim Seokjin, will you marry me?" hanya sebuah senyuman dan mata berkaca kaca yang Seokjin tunjukan. Seokjin tidak melompat daro kursinya, ia tidak memekik, ia tidak histeris. Hanya sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang tulus._

 _"I love you." Dan sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di bibir Namjoon, menjadi jawaban atas dari lamarannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keduanya sudah berada di bandara malam itu, rasanya waktu bergulir cepat sekali. mereka belum siap untuk berpisah. entah kenapa hari itu waktu berjalan sangat cepat._

 _Namjoon akan bersiap masuk, yang artinya Seokjin tidak bisa mengantar lebih jauh_

 _"cepatlah urus visamu Jin, dan kunjungi aku sesekali saat kau bisa. Aku akan menyiapkan tiketnya." Namjoon berkata (lagi). Hal itu sudah menjadi yang ke seribu kalinya untuk Seokjin. Namjoon berkali kali menegaskan Seokjin untuk mengurus Visa dan segera menyusulnya. Akhir akhir ini malah Namjoon terlihat lebih manja._

 _"yang terpenting jagalah dirimu." Kata Seokjin lembut sambil membenarkan coat Namjoon yang sedikit kusut. Sudah kebiasaan Seokjin mengurus Namjoon sampai hal hal terkecil._

 _"belilah makanan yang sehat. Jangan mencoba masak sendiri karena kau malah akan membunuh dirimu." Namjoon tertawa pelan. Seokjin benar, ia tidak pandai memasak. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Hanya saling tatap tanpa mengatakan apapaun. Dan akhirnya, Namjoon pun harus segera masuk._

 _"see you soon, my future husband." Namjoon menarik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya,_

 _"see you. Take care sayang." Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Baik Namjoon atau Seokjin tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Tapi waktu seolah tak berpihak pada mereka. Namjoon harus pergi sekarang. Pria itu beranjak dengan langkah berat. Seokjin berusaha menahan air matanya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa ia baik baik saja._

 _"Namjoon!" Panggil Seokjin tepat sebelum Namjoon menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang orang. Namjoon menoleh, dilihatnya Seokjin tengah berlari mendekat. Tanpa perduli dengan pandangan mencemooh orang orang sekitar, Seokjin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon dan mencium pria itu dalam dalam. Namjoon membalas ciuman itu dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bahkan membuat Soekjin berjinjit dan sedikit terayun. Saat pasokan oksigen yang berkurang memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan ciuman,Seokjin mendorong bahu Namjoon dan segera menjauhkan dirinya._

 _"aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, pergilah" sahutnya lalu berbalik dan segera pergi. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon yang melangkah masuk dengan sebuah senyum bahagia._

 **~ooo~**

Seokjin menuju balkon apartemennya, menatap hamparan kota dimalam hari. Memang udara malam itu cukup dingin, tapi ia tak perduli. Beer yang ia tenggak tadi membuat badannya menghangat dan itu cukup baginya.

Mata Seokjin menatap lurus lurus kedepan. Dimana langit dan daratan seolah menyatu dan tampak seperti garis lurus. Ia tau, garis itu bukanlah batas terakhir dari kota Seoul, hanya sebuah ilusi optik yang membuatnya terlihat seperti menyatu.

karena sebenarnya, Dibalik itu masih ada hamparan luas. Dan jika matamu bisa menelusuri sejauh jauhnya, mungkin kau bisa menemukan Negara lain, entahlah, seperti kanada?

.

.

 _Kenyataannya, berhubungan jarak jauh tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Memang diawal awal, komunikasi mereka masih baik baik saja. Namun semua berubah ketika kesibukan dan pekerjaan menjadi alasan klasik yang selalu Namjoon lontarkan. Dan anehnya itu selalu ampuh._

 _Seokjin selalu mengerti. Atau mungkin, mencoba mengerti?_

 _._

 _"Seokjin. maaf aku terlalu lelah kemarin. Banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, sampai nanti. "_

 _"nanti akan ku hubungi dirimu ya?"_

 _"maaf, baru bisa kuhubungi, apakah kau sudah tidur?"_

 _"Seokjin, besok aku ada perjalanan bisnis dan sepertinya akan sangat sibuk."_

 _"Seokjin, maaf aku lelah, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?_

 _Dan semacamnya._

 _Seokjin hampir terbiasa dengan komunikasi singkat-padat mereka selama 6 bulan terakhir. ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa bosan dan rindu dengan pekerjaannya sampai akhirnya Seokjin berhasil diangkat menjadi Branch Manager sekarang._

 _Tapi layaknya sesuatu yang dipendam, lama kelamaan akan mencapai batasnya. begitu pula dengan Seokjin. ia merasa hal ini perlu dibicarakan dengan Namjoon. komunikasi mereka lama kelamaan menjadi tidak sesehat dulu. dan itu tidak baik untuk keduanya._

 _Malam itu, Seokjin memutuskan untuk bicara serius dengan Namjoon._

 _Seokjin berharap mereka bisa menemukan solusi atau setidaknya membaik, tapi ternyata yang ia dapatkan malah berbeda jauh._

 _"Seokjin. mengertilah. Aku sedang sibuk. Banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Apalagi proses beradaptasi tidak mudah bagiku." Namjoon berkata dengan nada jengahnya. Pria itu marah dan tidak suka Seokjin menuntut komunikasi lebih. Menurutnya 1 text sehari itu sudah cukup. Bahkan tak jarang Namjoon menghubunginya 1 minggu sekali._

 _"kau ingin aku meraih mimpiku kan? Kau ingin semuanya berjalan lancar dan kita sdgera menikah bukan? Aku mohon mengertilah." Seokjin menggit bibirnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak ikut meledak ledak seperti Namjoon sekarang. apalagi, mereka sedang berjauhan._

 _"ini hanya maslaah sepele."_

 _Seokjin menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah keberapa. Sekarang, ia lebih merasa sakit hati ketimbang marah._

 _"jangan cengeng. Dan biarkan ku bekerja."_

 _Dada Soekjin berdenyut nyeri. Nyeri sekali._

 _"untuk sekali saja Seokjin. jadikanlah dirimu berguna." Dan itu kata terakhir Namjoon sebelum panggilan ia matikan sepihak. Namjoon akan menjalani rapat penting, dan Seokjin malah merusak mood nya dipagi hari._

 _._

 _Pertengkaran memang sebuah hal biasa. Namjoon dan Seokjin pun juga sering bertengkar dan selisih paham. Tapi mereka bisa menyelesaikan nya baik baik. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini._

 _Berminggu minggu mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Tidak mengirim text, voice call, video call atau bahkan mengirim email. Awalnya Seokjin ikut ikutan tidak menghubungi Namjoon merupakan sebagai bukti rasa mengalahnya. Memberikan Namjoon apa yang ia inginkan. Meskipun Seokjin berharap Namjoon sadar bahwa ia sudah menyakiti perasaannya lalu mereka akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala._

 _Tapi kenyataannya sudah 3 bulan, Namjoon tidak menghubunginya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk terus mencoba menghubungi Namjoon lebih dulu._

 _Tapi nihil_

 _Line, kakao talk, text, skype, voice call, email, bahkan menghubungi kekantornya, tapi semua nihil, Namjoon tidak bisa dihubungi._

 _Ia pergi ke kanada begitu urusan Visa selesai dan ia mendapat cuti, tapi Namjoon sedang berada di Vegas saat itu. sekertaris dikantornya mengatakan, Namjoon sedang menjalankan Bussiness trip dan akan kembali bulan depan._

 _Seokjin pasrah. Ia tidak bisa berada di kanada terlalu lama. Akhirnya, ia menitipkan sebuah surat untuk Namjoon. Seokjin memang ingin menuangkan banyak hal disurat itu, tapi aurungkan. surat itu pun hanya berisi permintaan maaf telah bertingkah kekanakan. Dan meminta agar Namjoon menghubungi secepatnya._

 _Tapi itu pun tak berhasil_

.

.

Dan tepat saat ini, sudah1 tahun Namjoon mendiamkannya. dan ia harus memilih, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

 **~ooo~**

Seokjin mengepak kopernya, apartemen itu terlihat lengang dengan perabotan yang sudah berpindah kedalam box box besar yang sekarang sudah berada di apartemennya yang baru. Ya, Seokjin pindah. Ia merasa terlalu lama di apartemen ini hanya akan membuat dirinya treingat dengan Namjoon.

Kepindahan Seokjin bukanlah sesederhana pindah tempat tinggal pada umumnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ada masalah dengan apartemen itu. ia sudah jatuh cinta malah.

Tetapi kenanagan yang terngiang disanalah alasan Seokjin pergi. Karena ia sudah memilih.

Seokjin menggeret kopernya dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk terakhir kalinya di apartemen itu. ia maish ingat dulu, saat Namjoon dan Seokjin bertemu. Keduanya masih bekerja di titik entry level. Menyewa apartemen tanpa perabotan. Tempat itu kosong, persis seperti yang terlihat sekarang. Hanya saja warna catnya berbeda.

setiap bulannya, Namjoon dan Soekjin membeli perabotan satu persatu. Seperti TV, sofa, meja dan lain lain. menabung bersama, mencicil bersama, Meniti karir dari awal bersama. Sampai akhirnya Soekjin menjadi supervisor dan Namjoon menjadi Center manager. Dan akhirnya, Apartemen itu pun mereka beli.

setiap tawa, tangis, keringat, marah dan desahan terekam jelas disana.

setiap malam panjang

setiap senja menangkan saat keduanya bersama.

semua berawal dari sana.

dan tidak ada tempat bagi Seokjin untuk tetap bertahan diantara kenangan kenangan yang semakin mencekik.

.

.

.

Seokjin masuk kedalam mobilnya di basement. Bersiap pergi sejauh mungkin. Kaki jenjang pria itu baru saja ingin menginjak pedal gas tapi kemudian terhenti. Disudut hatinya, masih ada rasa keberatan atas keputusan ini. Seokjin menarik nafas dalam dalam dan memejamkan matanya beberapa menit. bayangan Namjoon tengah tersenyum dengan latar belakang senja hari terbersit di benaknya.

" _maafkan aku Namjoon"_ Seokjin berbisik pelan.

Seokjin membuka matanya, dengan mantap, ia memacu mobil itu pergi sejauh jauhnya. Cukup jauh sampai ia melewati jembatan dengan pemandangan sungai yang indah.

Cukup jauh sampai ia tidak tau ia dimana.

Apartemen Seokjin yang baru memang tidak dekat, tapi juga tidak sejauh ini. ia seharusnya sudah belok di beberapa blok terakhir tapi ia urungkan.

Untuk sekarang, Seokjin hanya ingin pergi berkendara, meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang

Meninggalkan kenangan mereka dan mencoba melupakan Namjoon

Karena Namjoon adalah senja.

Indah, memukau.. tapi tidak bertahan lama.

.

Seokjin sempat melirik ke jari manis ditangan kirinya, sebuah garis semu melingkar disana. Garis itu Tercipta karena cincin pertunangan yang selama ini ia pakai, sudah ia lepaskan.

Seokjin hanya berharap, kenangan yang berada disana juga ikut terlepas.

Meskipun ia sendiri tau, itu sangat sulit

.

Seokjin P.O.V:

 _ **"Kata orang bijak, waktu akan menjawab segalanya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **Apakah aku harus menunggu lagi agar waktu bisa menjawab mengapa Namjoon bersikap seperti ini?, menjawab kejelasan hubungan kita? menjawab mengapa ia meninggalkanku?**_

 _ **Atau malah waktu selama 1 tahun terakhir sudah cukup menjadi jawaban atas segala hal?**_

 _ **Silahkan sebut aku tidak setia**_

 _ **Silahkan sebut aku tidak berusaha**_

 _ **Silahkan sebut aku lemah.**_

 _ **Tapi pernahkah kalian berada disuatu titik buram yang kalian bahkan tidak tau harus kemana?**_

 _ **aku tau, kalian pasti berfikir aku lemah. menyerah pada 1 tahun terakhir, padahal kami sudah cukup lama bersama. rasanya tidak sebanding.**_

 _ **Tapi mungkin aku memang lemah. Tidak bisa bertahan 1 tahun tanpa kabar sedikitpun dari Namjoon.**_

 _ **Aku sudah berusaha apapun, mencoba mempertahankan komunikasi kita yang sudah rapuh, mencari tau kabarnya. Tapi lagi lagi, semua itu hanya berujung buntu.**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak tau apa dia baik baik saja? apa ia sehat? Apa ia berhasil mengejar mimpinya? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyenyak?**_

 _ **Apa dia bahagia?**_

 _ **Atau.. apakah ia masih mencintaiku?'**_

 _ **Lalu aku sampai disebuah kesimpulan bahwa Namjoon baik baik saja. terlalu baik baik saja sampai ia tidak membutuhkanku. Jika memang begitu.. aku hanya bisa turut bahagia untuknya**_

 _ **Dan sekarang giliranku, untuk mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri.**_

 _ **hal itu hanya bisa aku dapatkan jika aku membuka halaman baru. melupakan halaman lama yang lusuh. melupakan semua dan menutupnya rapat rapat.**_

 _ **Jika memang ini yang diinginkan oleh waktu, aku yakin waktu akan memberikan kebahagian untukku nantinya.**_

 _ **Tuhan, jika memang kau mengingkan ku berpisah dengannya, tolong jaga dia dimanapun berada**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon, I've loved you, and I let you go.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

* * *

Hello, its kimmy here.

Niatnya mau lanjutin Field trip Vkok sbeelumnya, tapi kayanya responnya kurang. Jadi aku lanjutin nanti aja kalo ada yang nyariin atau lagi mood. hahaha malah lanjutin oneshoot super absurd karena lagi bosen-_-

Ini beberapa pairings one shoot yang bakal aku update setelah ini:

KookJin

YoonMin

Vkook (entah lanjutin Field trip atau yang )

Oh iya, btw, ini ada one shoot prequel dan one shoot sequelnya. Jadi ada 3. Mungkin kalian berminat aku update itu juga? hehehe

Terima kasih sudah baca, ditunggu reviewnya.

With love, K:*


	5. Field Trip part 2

**Field Trip part 2  
**

Cast: BTS (GS for Seokjin dan Hoseok)

Pairings: Vkook slight Namjin.

Rate: T

Warnings: Typo, Yaoi

* * *

Summary: awalnya Jungkook pikir perjalan field trip sekolahnya ke sebuah Negara yang entah dimana hanya akan biasa biasa saja. tapi pria aneh ditaman yang ditemuinya malah membuat acara Field Trip nya semakin tak terduga (bad summary)

Jungkook sesekali mencuri pandang kearah pria asing yang baru saja ia temui. V? Nama macam apa itu? Rasanya ia ingin membatalkan saja kesepakatan mereka berdua. Jika dipikir pikir, orang ini terlalu aneh untuk bisa diberi tumpangan.

Tapi Taehyung tampaknya tidak sadar, pria itu bahkan berjalan tenang sekali, dengan cakapnya ia menyusuri lorong lorong kecil di pinggir jalan. Awalnya Jungkook merasa panik, tapi Taehyung meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah jalan pintas tercepat menuju Hotel Jungkook. "jadi kau tinggal dimana?" V bertanya saat keduanya sedang berjalan disebuah gang sempit yang diapit oleh sebuah toko roti dan kedai kopi.

"aku dari Korea Selatan" Jungkook menjawab singkat, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Taehyung yang berajalan cepat sekali. orang ini, dia sedang dikejar kejar preman atau bagaimana?

"Korea Selatan itu luas. Tak bisakah kau sebutkan yang lebih spesifik?" Taehyung berujar lagi, kondisi gang yang sempit mau tak mau membuat Taehyung berjalan di depan dengan Jungkook yang mengekorinya.

"ah.. iya aku di Seoul" Lanjut Jungkook sambil nyengir. Merasa malu dengan kebodohannya tadi. Taehyung tidak menjawab, pria itu masih khusyuk berjalan dengan kecepatan yang membuat Jungkook berusaha mengimbanginya.

"kalau kau sendiri, tinggal dimana?" sekarang giliran Jungkook yang bertanya. Mereka berada tepat diujung lorong sekarang, Taehyung masih sibuk menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman pria itu menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"kalau aku sebutkan kau juga tidak akan tau." katanya.

 _benar juga_

"ayo!" lanjut Taehyung sambil berlari, Jungkook diam sepersekian detik. Lalu setelah ia sadar ia pun berlari mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah berada cukup jauh didepan. Tak lama mereka berlari, Jungkook dan Taehyung pun akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang hotel

Jungkook bernafas lega, setidaknya pria ini benar benar mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Jung." Seokjin dan Namjoon menyapa sahabat nya, keluarga Jung dengan ramah. Mereka sedang berada di aula kerajaan. Hal ini bukanlah hal pertama keluarga Jung memenuhi undangan keluarga kerajaan Victorion untuk makan bersama. sudah sering sekali malah, mengingat kedua keluarga merupakan sahabat dekat.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. hari ini jauh lebih penting dan sialnya, putra tunggal mereka malah hilang entah kemana.

Seokjin mencoba menutupi kegelisahannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Para pekerja istana seperti pengawal dan pelayan, juga bersikap seperti biasa. Entah karena memang tidak perduli, sedang berpura pura, atau mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kasus menghilangnya Pangeran.

"yang mulia Raja dan Ratu. Terima Kasih atas undangannya." Kata Tuan Jung sambil membungkuk hormat dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Seokjin beralih pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri disamping Tuan Jung, ia tampak cantik dengan gaun warna pink lembut yang cocok sekali dengan kulit putihnya. "Nona Hoseok. Kau tampak sangat cantik seperti biasanya." Seokjin menyapa ramah.

"tak secantik dirimu tentunya, yang mulia Ratu." Seokjin tertawa ramah mendengar penuturan Hoseok yang selalu saja bisa menyahut pujian yang diberikan padanya.

"dimana pangeran Taehyung?" tanya Tuan Jung, baru menyadari kurangnya anggota kerajaan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"ah dia sedang berhalangan saat ini. pangeran Taehyung sedang dalam tugas mendadak untuk menyelesaikan sebuah sengketa. Dia akan kembali begitu masalah disana selesai" jelas Namjoon tenang. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun Raja itu sedang menutup nutupi sesuatu. tapi berbeda dengan Hoseok, wanita itu tau sekali Taehyung sedang bermasalah sekarang.

.

.

.

Makan malam dimulai tanpa Taehyung. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tampak larut dengan obrolan ringan dengan Raja dan Ratu. Hoseok berharap dalam hati agar tak satupun dari mereka membahas topik yang sangat ia hindari.

Tapi tampaknya, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada dirinya. Sang Raja langsung-lah yang membahas masalah itu. tepat setelah ia membatin segala bentuk doa agar ia selamat selama perjamuan malam ini.

"jadi, apa kau sudah membicarakan dengan Pangeran kapan acara pertunangan kalian?" Hoseok tersenyum. Mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri ia sedang menahan emosinya mati matian. Sialan Taehyung itu, menempatkan dirinya menghadapi situasi rumit seperti ini sendirian.

"soal itu, sebenarnya aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Pangeran, Raja Namjoon. tapi jika aku boleh bertanya, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Aku dan Taehyung masih dalam studi kami. Sepertinya hubungan pernikahan bukan hal yang tepat disaat sekarang."

"oh ayolah, kalian bisa melanjutkan kuliah sambil menikah bukan?" Sekarang Nyonya Jung yang membuka suara. Bagus, apa ibunya juga tidak berpihak pada dirinya saat ini?

"kehidupan menikah bukan hanya tinggal bersama, tetapi juga memiliki anak. Jika aku harus jujur, aku belum siap untuk memiliki anak." Hoseok berujar jujur dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa. Wanita itu bahkan masih menyunggingkan senyum manis andalannya.

"aku hanya ingin Pangeran menjadi pria yang lebih bertanggung jawab. Ia membutuhkanmu disisinya, Hoseok."

"betul Hoseok-ah. Kau dan Pangeran berteman sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang lebih mengenal Pangeran ketimbang dirimu."

Seokjin dan Namjoon menjawab bersahut sahutan. Jika saja lawan bicara nya adalah Taehyung, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menendang kaki Taehyung sampai pangeran itu kesakitan, lalu pergi dengan terbirit birit. Kabur dari percakapan yang sangat tidak disukinya ini.

Tapi Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya. Menendang Raja dan Ratu? Apa ia mau berakhir dipenjara?

"tapi bagaimana jika Pangeran Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"ah, aku bisa menjamin hal itu. seumur hidup gadis yang dikenalnya hanya dirimu. Taehyung tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih." Kata Seokjin mantap. Bersikap seperti soerang ibu yang sangat mengenal anaknya.

"dan jika iya?" lanjut Hoseok tak mau kalah. Ia masih bersih keras dengan pertanyaannya karena baik Raja maupun Ratu belum memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Tapi sepertinya, keteguhan Hoseok itu tidak disambut baik oleh keluarga Jung. Orang tuanya dan Raja serta ratu sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Mungkin mereka menangkap maksud Hoseok yang sedang mencari cari alasan agar pertunangan sialan ini dibatalkan. Hoseok yang merasa arah pembicaraan semakin berbahaya, mencoba kembali mengendalikan situasi.

"mohon maaf Raja Namjoon, Ratu Seokjin. aku hanya ingin melihat semua dari 2 sisi. Kurasa jika Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih alangkah baiknya pertunangan ini dibatalkan."

"Hoseok!" Tegur Tuan Jung dengan rahang mengeras. Bukanlah hal sopan berdebat dengan Tuan Rumah saat perjamuan makan malam. Apalagi tuan rumah yang kau hadapi sekarang adalah keluarga kerajaan. Namjoon tersenyum bijak."tenang Tuan Jung. Kau seharusnya bangga memiliki anak yang cerdas dan berpikiran terbuka sepertinya." Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok tanpa menghilangkan senyum bijaknya itu.

"dan Hoseok, jika memang Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih, maka kita lihat nanti. Apakah orang itu layak sebagai anggota kerajaan atau tidak."

"dan jika Pangeran Taehyung sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan bertanggung jawab, sebuah panutan yang kalian harapkan tanpa aku yang mendampingi disisinya. Apakah pertunangan ini masih harus dilaksanakan?"

Raja dan ratu saling pandang, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Hoseok yang menjebak. Selama keheningan beberapa menit itu, Hoseok kemabli berdoa agar Taehyung merepotkan itu segera muncul dan membantunya.

Sial, dimana ia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf sedikit berantakan. Roommate ku memang jorok." Kata Jungkook bersungguh sungguh. Lebih menekankan pada kalimat terakhir sebenarnya. Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar dan mengedarkan pandangannya. ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan kamar berantakan, bukankah setiap pria juga memiliki kamar yang berantakan? (mayoritas sih, karena kamar milik Taehyung selalu rapih)

"Roommate? Kalian berbagi kamar tidur?" kata Taehyung sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasur Jimin.

"hm.. iya, bahkan saat di Korea aku juga berbagi tempat tidur dengannya." Jungkook berkata sambil melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal Hotel. Pria itu mengambil 1 botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Taehyung yang disambut dengan anggukan terima kasih.

"oh iya, kau ingin mandi kan?" Taehyung membatu. Pria itu kemudian meminum kembali minumannya sampai habis. Hanya sekedar untuk mengulur waktu sebenarnya, ia tidak benar benar haus.

"uhmm aku men-charge ponselku lebih dulu baru mandi." kata Taehyung setelah ia susah payah menenggak tegukan terakhir. bagus. Sekarang perutnya terasa sangat kembung.

"baiklah." Taehyung memberikan ponselnya pada Jungkook yang kemudian ia tautkan pada charger miliknya. Setelah memastikan ponsel Taehyung terisi, Jungkook kemudian mendudukan diri diatas kasurnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan. Jungkook sibuk mencari cari topik obrolan agar suasana canggung ini tidak semakin menjenuhkan.

"so.. kau benar benar tidak mengenal Victorion. Sedikit pun?" Taehyung bertanya dengan santai. terdengar tampak normal dan hanya sebuah obrolan biasa. Padahal dalam hati, ia sedang sangat waspada. Jika si anak tersesat ini sampai tau ia Pangeran, semua bisa jadi runyam.

"kan sudah kukatakan padamu, aku berasal dari Korea dan hanya mengikuti Fieldtrip disini." Taehyung mengangguk angguk.

"lalu, dimana Roommate mu?"

"ah. Ia menghilang saat kami sedang berjalan jalan tadi."

"kenapa bisa menghilang?"

"entahlah, ia terlalu antusias menonton arak arakan. Dia penggemar berat Victorion asal kau tahu." Jungkook berujar dengan sebuah kekehan pelan, deretan gigi kelinci nya yang lucu sempat membuat Taehyung terpana beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian ia tesadar kembali.

Tunggu dulu, penggemar berat Victorion?

"be-benarkah?" awalnya Taehyung berencana untuk bersikap terkejut biasa. Tapi intonasi yang terdengar malah seperti orang ketakutan. Jungkook mengangguk kecil, tidak menyadari orang asing di depannya ini tampak tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan Roommatenya yang menggilai Victorion.

Astaga, bisa saja ia mengenali Taehyung sebagai pangeran. Membuat gempar sampai pengawal kerajaan bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya sekarang lalu menyeretnya pulang. Gawat

Taehyung membatu.

"omong omong. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jungkook sambil bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju sebuah almari kecil dekat kamar mandi.

"huh?"

"aku punya beberapa cemilan. Kau mau?" katanya lagi. Jungkook membuka almari itu dan memilih milih makanan ringan untuk Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil beberapa kotak cemilan dengan asal. Satu diantaranya adalah cemilan kesukaan Jimin. Ah, ia baru ingat, semua makanan ini adalah milik Jimin. Ia pasti mengamuk kalau tau makanannya hilang. Tapi masa bodo lah, sekali kali pria bantet itu harus mengurangi jatah cemilannya.

Jungkook memberikan makanan itu pada Taehyung

"jika kau belum ingin mandi, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya." Kata Jungkook saat memastikan Taehyung baik baik saja ia tinggal.

"ah ya, tentu." Taehyung menjawab sambil sibuk memasukan beberapa batang pocky kemulutnya. yang ia tidak sadar, Jungkook sempat tersenyum lucu saat membalikan badan. Melihat tampang Taehyung yang menggemaskan dengan mulut penuh. Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan?

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit Pangeran itu sudah menghabiskan bungkusan cemilan yang diberikan Jungkook. Sementara tuan rumah masih sibuk mandi, terbukti dari suara pancuran shower yang terdengar sampai keluar. Merasa bosan, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kamar. Melihat beberapa barang yang tergeletak asal. Pandangannya berhenti pada secarik kertas diatas meja yang merupakan jadwal Fieldtrip Jungkook. Penasaran, Taehyung meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

Ia membaca beberapa rentetan lokasi yang akan disambangi jungkook dan kawan kawannya nanti. _Museum Victorion, Victorion park, The Great Hall, ho_ -

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Langkah berisik diluar jendela membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh Kearah jendela dan betapa kagetnya ia menemukan belasan pria dengan seragam jas hitam yang dikenalnya sedang berjaga di area hotel. beberapa dari mereka juga terlihat sedang masuk kedalam hotel dengan tatapan memburu. Dan yang paling membuat Taehyung panic luar biasa adalah soerang pria bekulit pucat dengan wajah jutek serta sedang berdiri dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi ke beberapa titik.

Min Yoongi.

"astaga!" Taehyung kelabakan luar biasa.

"Jungkook tidak boleh tahu aku pangeran!" merasa situasi sangat berbahaya, tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi, Taehyung segera melesat pergi, keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Ia tak sempat mengucapkan terima kaish atau pamit. Sudah tidak ada waktu!

Taehyung berjalan cepat dengan hati hati di koridor hotel, ia melongok kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan semuanya aman. Saat seorang pekerja hotel berpapasan dengannya, ia mencoba bersikap normal. Jalan dengan tenang seolah baru saja ingin check out. Lalu ia akan kembali berlari saat memastikan tidak ada orang lagi disekitarnya.

Derap langkah semakin terdengar, mata Taehyung membulat panik. Ia mnecari cari lewat mana lagi ia harus kabur. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menggunakan tangga darurat, turun di basement dan mengendap ngendap keluar dari halaman belakang.

Tapi sayang, rencana yang ia pikir brilian ternyata gagal juga. Taehyung baru saja selesai menuruni anak tangga dengan secepat kilat. Ia membuka pintu tangga darurat dan pergi ke halaman belakang dengan Nafas terengah engah, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, memastikan tidak diikuti. Tapi tepat sat ia menolehkan pandangannya kedepan lagi, tiba tiba-

 _ **Bruk!**_

Ia menabrak seseorang dengan postur tegap sampai Taehyung terhuyung beberapa inci kebelakang. Ia baru saja ingin mengumpat pada orang yang telah sembrono, berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Tapi mulut Taehyung kembali mengatup rapat saat menyadari sosok pria itu.

Yoongi, dengan wajah datarnya sambil bersedekap. Aura mengerikan terasa sekali bagaikan _dementor_ di film _Harry Potter_ yang suka ia tonton. Taehyung melihat dari ujung mata bahwa para pengawal lain sudah mengepungnya. Sadar dengan situasi yang luar biasa menyebalkan ini, Taehyung tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa sampai matanya menyipit.

"Yaampuuuuuunnn~ Paman Min menemukan akuuuuuu~" Taehyung berujar santai sambil merentangkan tangannya. Cengiran bodoh pangeran itu tak luntur, seolah mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan bermain petak umpet.

Yoongi di depannya hanya menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tak berubah, ia menekan tombol di earphone nya lalu berujar "pangeran ditemukan, siapkan kendaraan" dengan nada dingin.

Yang Taehyung lupa, semua sudut di pusat kota Victorion memiliki CCTV, termasuk gang sempit tempat Ia dan Jungkook pergi. Jadi dengan mudah, meskipun pria itu sudah menutupi dirinya dengan atribut lengkap, Paman Min masih tetap bisa mengenalinya. Dan berakhirlah ia disini. Di Hotel Golden Flower.

Selanjutnya, Taehyung digiring ke mobil dengan tangan terborgol serta penjagaan ketat dikanan kiri-depan belakang. Taehyung mendesah pasrah. Hebat sekali, sekarang ia malah diborgol di negaranya sendiri. Memangnya dia penjahat kotor atau apa?

.

.

"aku benar benar marah kepadamu!" Yoongi menyembur begitu saja saat dirinya dan Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil. Ia mendudukan dirinya jauh dari Taehyung, seolah Taehyung adalah penyakit yang menular dan membahayakan. Pria itu bahkan menempel sekali ke pintu mobil.

"saking marahnya aku tidak akan segan segan melindasmu saat berkuda!" ancamnya lagi. Membuat Taehyung menatapnya Horror. Yoongi melempar pandangan kearah jendela. Melihat pemandang Victorion dan beberapa deret mobil yang mengawal mereka.

"aku hanya berjalan jalan saja." Taehyung membela diri dengan santai, membuat Yoongi menoleh cepat cepat lalu menatapnya kesal.

"tanpa memberi tahu? Ponsel dimatikan? Disaat seperti ini? ah dan meninggalkan pesan konyol?" Yoongi mencibir dengan nada mengejek yang membuatnya terdengar sangat bodoh. Yoongi masih ingat sekali saat pelayan kamar Taehyung siang itu menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Taehyung yang mengerikan. Tapi untungnya Yoongi masih sanggup membaca tulisan itu: " _Catch me if you can_ " lengkap dengan emote menjulur lidah.

Taehyung tertawa hambar."hehe. itu hanya lelucon paman Min." katanya sambil nyengir.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana berada di posisiku Taehyung. Jika Raja memecatku, bagaimana nasib istri dan anakku? Mencari pekerjaan tidak mudah!" kata Yoongi lagi sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya drai Taehyung.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut bingung. apa yang dibicarakan pimpinan pengawalnya ini? "ehm.. Paman min? kau belum menikah." Katanya hati hati dengan pandangan aneh.

"itu hanya umpama!" kata Yoongi membela diri tapi tak berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi Taehyung menghilang.

"lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berjalan jalan keluar. Kenapa kau semarah itu?' Taehyung berujar santai sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil. Tak disangka respon Yoongi malah mengagetkan dirinya

"NAH!" Tandas Yoongi cepat cepat. membuat Taehyung tersentak. Pangeran itu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sementara Yoongi sudah menggeser duduknya sehingga ia menghadap Taehyung sepenuhnya. "tepat! Tepat sekali ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berjalan jalan keluar." Sindir yoongi dengan senyuman sarkastik.

"jadi hentikan kebiasaanmu yang menyusahkanku itu!" Taehyung mengkerut di tempat duduknya. Semobil dengan paman Min yang mengamuk jelas bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Dengar aku baik baik. Keluargaku dan keluargamu memang sangat dekat. Dekat sekali. Tapi disaat aku bertugas, ia tetaplah atasanku. Majikanku. Namjoon adalah Raja dan aku harus melayaninya. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat pada dirimu. Selaku anak Tunggal. Pangeran satu satunya Victorion agar tetap berfikir waras dan tidak membuat Istana kerepotan dengan tingkahmu!" Yoongi menguliahi Taehyung panjang lebar dengan kecepatan bicara diatas rata rata. Taehyung tak yakin ia menangkap semua perkataan Yoongi barusan. Tapi Taehyung tak mau bertanya, daripada ia semakin disembur habis habisan oleh pengawal judes seperti Yoongi.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya frustasi."kau tidka tau menjadi diriku!" katanya terdengar seperti merengek. Yoongi ikut ikutan menghela nafasnya. Mengatur emosi agar ia tidak tergoda untuk menendang Taehyung keluar dari Mobil yang tengah berjalan ini.

"aku tau Taehyung. Aku tau apa yang sedang kau hadapi tapi kabur hanya akan memperkeruh suasana." Kata Yoongi berkata bijak. Kembali kepada sifat kebapak-an yang khas. Taehyung tak mengubris omongan itu. ia malas membicarakan hal ini. jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari topic lain

"apa keluarga Jung sudah datang?"

"ya"

"Dan kau dalam masalah besar." Desis Yoongi tajam. Membuat Taehyung semakin mengkerut ditempat duduknya. Pangeran itu merosot di jok mobil lalu mengambil topi yang ia kenakan dan menutup wajahnya dengan itu. Yoongi memutar bola matanya saat melirik Taehyung dengan posisi anehnya sekarang.

Anak ini, tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai. sebuah kaus putih kebesaran, celana selutut dan handuk kecil terlampir di bahunya.

"jadi kau mau mandi se-" kata kata Jungkook terputus begitu saja saat ia tidak mendapati Taehyung dimanapun.

"V?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari dimana orang asing yang ia temui ditaman itu berada.

"hello?"

Tapi tak ada tanda tanda apapun. hanya bungkusan makanan yang telah kosong, kertas jadwal fieldtrip yang terjatuh dilantai, dan tirai jendela yang terbuka.

"kemana anak itu?" Jungkook berujar heran sambil menaruh lagi kertas yang ia pungut tadi keatas meja. Belum sempat berfikir lebih jauh kemana perginya Taehyung, suara derap langkah terdengar di dekat pintu dengan bunyi kasak kusuk.

"oke. Aku akan mengisi baterai ku, lalu kita kembali mencari Jungkook! Jangan sampai ada guru yang tau anak itu menghilang! Oke?!" suara Jimin terdengar sayup sayup dibalik pintu. Jungkook baru saja membalikan badannya saat tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka. Jimin terlonjak kaget. begitu juga dengan bambam dan Jackson yang saling bertubrukan dibelakang karena si pendek Park berhenti tiba tiba.

"YAAMPUN!" Jimin memekik kesal dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"KAMI MATI MATIAN MENCARIMU!" Jimin bersiap melepas sepatunya dan melayangkan kearah Jungkook yang telah membuatnya khawatir. Jungkook yang tak siap hanya membelalakan matanya kaget sambil mencoba menutupi badannya dengan tangan

"ASTAGA JUNGKOOK KAU KEMANA SAJA?!"

"KAMI TAKUT KAU DICULIK!"

"KAU BENAR BENAR MEREPOTKAN!"

Jimin, Bambam dan Jackson bersahut sahutan mengeroyok Jungkook yang tak berdosa. Jungkook berdiri tegak tiba tiba lalu menghela nafasnya. Menahan emosi yang sudah berada dipucuk kepala. Astaga, apa apaan mereka?! mereka yang menghilang lalu menuduh seenaknya!

"KALIAN YANG MEREPOTKAN! MENGHILANG TIBA TIBA! TRIO NORAK! AKU-" _bla bla bla_

Sejenak, Jungkook lupa pada Taehyung. Untuk sekarang, biarkan lelaki itu sibuk menghardik ketiga temannya yang tak berguna.

.

.

.

Taehyung setengah berlari saat memasuki istana, para pelayan yang mengikuti dikanan kiri sampai tergopoh gopoh mengimbangi langkah sang pangeran berkaki jenjang itu. ia sedang terburu buru menuju kamar, dan berusaha agar Raja, Ratu maupun keluarga Jung tidak memergokinya. Taehyung mencopot segala atribut 'rakyat jelata' yang tadi ia kenakan dan melemparnya begitu saja kepada para pelayan yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Mulai dari kacamata hitam, topi, sampai sweetshirt. Sang pangeran hanya memakai jins ketat dan kaus saat kemudian akhirnya ia masuk ke kamar. Para pesuruh kerajaan istana sudah menyiapkan pakaian kehormatan kerajaan untuk Taehyung pakai.

Victorion merupakan salah satu Negara di dunia modern ini yang masih menganut system monarki. Tidak seperti kehidupan istana jaman dahulu yang menharuskan setiap anggota memakai baju khas kerajaan Dengan jubah panjang dan mahkota besar, Victorion lebih fleksibel.

Dengan perkembangan zaman, Raja Ratu, maupun pangeran tidak lagi memakai atribut yang merepotkan. Hanya pakian resmi kerajaan yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa. Bahkan Taehyung sering kali keluyuran hanya memakai jeans dan kaus, sweetshirt, kemeja panjang, atau jas jika ada pertemuan penting. Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang mereka harus memakai atribut lengkap kerajaan yang merepotkan hanya untuk menyambut keluarga Jung.

Sungguh berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu keluarga Jung sedang menikmati makanan penutup dan mengobrol singkat dengan Raja dan Ratu. Tiba tiba, soerang pengawal menghampiri Namjoon dan membisikan sesuatu. Namjoon tampak sedikit kelabakan. Karena marah, kesal, senang dan lega, semua jadi satu. Seokjin menatap suaminya dengan heran. Tapi sang Raja hanya menggenggam tangan sang Ratu sebagai jawaban.

"persilahkan ia masuk." Kata Sang Raja pelan pada pengawalnya yang masih setia berdiri. Pengawal itu membungkuk hormat dan pamit undur diri. Tak lama kemudian, pintu besar ruangan tempat mereka makan terbuka. Taehyung, dengan baju kerajaannya yang berwarna merah-senada dengan Namjoon hanya saja jubahnya tidak begitu besar-masuk keruangan dengan gagahnya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." Kata Taehyung sambil membungkuk hormat penuh wibawa. Hoseok mati matian menahan keinginnanya untuk menimpuk Taehyung dengan gelas. Ia hanya tersenyum manis.

"kau suah datang, duduklah." Namjoon mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk. Seokjin yang berada disamping Namjoon menatap anak sulungnya itu dengan perasaan lega. Berbeda dengan Suaminya yang sudah menyiapkan rentetan hukuman untuk Taehyung dalam benaknya.

"Pangeran. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Tuan Jung dengan senyum ramah.

"senang bertemu denganmu juga Paman."

"bagaimana, apakah masalah sengketanya sudah selesai?" Tuang Jung bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya pertanyaan Tuan Jung sederhana dengan nada yang tenang, tapi Taehyung malah terdiam ditempatnya.

"sengketa?" ujarnya dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung.

"iya sengketa yang baru saja kau urusi." Timpal Namjoon sambil melemparkan pandangan penuh arti. Taehyung yang mengerti maksud ayahnya, buru buru menguasai dirinya lagi.

"ah! Ah! Sengketa ya." Taehyung gelagapan. Ia menjilat bibirnya sekali sebelum mencari alibi yang tepat.

"uhm.. ya.. tentu saja sudah selesai. Maaf memakan waktu lama sampai aku terlambat. Tapi permasalahan nya memang sangat berat." Jelas Taehyung serius sekali.

"lalu, memangnya apa yang menjadi sengketa?" Taehyung terdiam lagi. _Astaga, bisakah paman Jung berhenti menanyai pertanyaan rumit? Aku bahkan baru sampai!_

"sengketa tanah." Jawab Taehyung singkat. Reflek. Hanya itu yang terbersit di otaknya.

Sebelum sang ayah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang hanya semakin membuat runyam, Hoseok buru buru menyerobot."baiklah tuan tuan dan nyonya nyonya. Aku rasa sudah cukup pembicaraan tentang Sengketanya. Pangeran Taehyung baru saja sampai, bolehkah aku dan pangeran pamit lebih dulu?"

"ada apa Hoseok?" Nyonya Jung, yang duduk tepat disamping anaknya itu merasa Hoseok tidak bersikap sopan dengan meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu. Tapi nampaknya, Ratu Seokjin malah salah tangkap dan menganggap Hoseok ingin berduaan dengan Pangeran. Yang akhirnya, malah membuat sang ratu kegirangan

"ah, Nyonya Jung. Tidak apa apa jika mereka ingin berduaan saja. maklum, anak muda zaman sekarang hahaha" Seokjin berkata dengan gembiranya. Ratu itu bahkan tertawa dan dengan kelewat semangat mengizinkan Hoseok dan Taehyung

Hoseok dan Taehyung akhirnya permisi dari perjamuan makan malam itu. keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan para pengawal yang berjejer di belakang mereka.

"tolong tinggalkan kami." Pinta Taehyung tapi para pengawal menolak. "maaf Yang Mulia, Tuan Min tidak mengizinkan anda lepas dari pengawalan hari ini." sahut salah satu pengawal yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

Sial. Paman Min benar benar ketakutan Taehyung akan membobol kamar dan kabur lagi ternyata. Tolong salahkan keluarga kerajaan yang menjodohkan Taehyung sampai membuat pangeran itu kabur (berkali kali)

Taehyung memutar otak untuk mencari akal. "aku ingin ke kamar bersama Hoseok. Apa kalian benar benar ingin mengawasi kami?" kata Taehyung dengan nada ambigu. Anehnya, seolah mengerti maksud Taehyung, para pengawal malah sedikit gelagapan. Alih alih tersipu malu, si subjek yang dibicarakan, Hoseok, malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"ayolah, Ibu Ratu mengizinkanku untuk berduaan dengan Tunanganku. Apa kalian ingin dihukum karena melakukan pelanggaran Privasi?" Taehyung berujar santai. para pengawal sontak menggeleng cepat.

"tidak yang mulia!"

"bagus. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan bilang pada pimpinan jutekmu itu bahwa aku ingin berduaan dengan tunanganku dikamar. Jika ia tidak setuju, suruh ia protes langsung pada Ibu Ratu!" Lanjut Taehyung sambil menarik Hoseok untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan respon para pengawal dibelakang.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan tenang, lengkap dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum mereka. sampai akhirnya Taehyung dan Hoseok tiba di depan pintu kamar. Taehyung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hoseok masuk. Disusul olehnya yang kemudian segera mengunci pintu.

Tepat setelah pangeran tersebut mengunci pintu dan membalikan badannya, Hoseok menghajar Taehyung dengan buas.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU, DASAR BODOH!"

"KAU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA SULITNYA AKU MENGAHADAPI MAKAN MALAM TADI!"

"KAU BENAR BENAR MEREPOTKAN!"

"TAK KUPERCAYA AKU DIJODOHKAN OLEHMU.!"

Ia memukuli Taehyung dengan bantal tanpa ampun, sementara sang Pangeran hanya mengerang sambil mencoba menutupi badannya dengan tangan. Tapi sialan wanita ini. judulnya saja bangsawan tapi kelakuan seperti preman. Tenaganya bukan main! Jubah Taehyung bahkan sampai berantakan dengan atribut nyaris lepas.

Hoseok menyudahi serangannya saat merasa sudah kelelahan. Ia melempar bantal itu asal kelantai lalu melipat tangannya di dada. Siap melontarkan caci maki pada Pangeran yang entah kenapa menjadi sahabatnya selamat belasan tahun.

"astaga!" sembur Taehyung tak terima, mata pria itu membulat kesal (sekaligus takut) akan sikap Hoseok yang mengerikan.

"pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu! Kau galak sekali!" Lanjut Taehyung. Tapi Hoseok malah mendengus tak perduli.

"Hoseok, dengar ya. Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk ikut makan malam itu, aku juga menyarankanmu untuk kabur."

"lalu membuat ayah dan ibuku mempercepat pertunangan sialan ini?" sindir Hoseok dengan wajah marah nya yang belum hilang. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung. Merasa terancam, Pangeran itu mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya terbentur pintu.

"setidaknya gunakan akal sehatmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah!" kata Hoseok yang sudah berdiri di depan Taehyung sambil menyentil dahi Pangeran itu sekeras mungkin. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. Pria itu melempar pandangan kesal pada Hoseok lalu memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Sementara Hoseok duduk di sofa besar dekat situ. Kegiatan menghabisi Taehyung ternyata cukup menguras tenaga.

Hening beberapa menit. Baik Hoseok maupun Taehyung tidak membuka suara. Merasa penasaran, Hoseok bangkit dan mendekati Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum senyum mencurigakan diatas tempat tidur.

"ada apa denganmu?" Hoseok bertanya heran sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas Ranjang.

"ada apa apanya?"

"kau tersenyum senyum sendiri. Itu menakutkan asal kau tahu."

"aku mendapat teman baru." Sahut Taehyung santai. masih dengan senyuman yang sama bahkan pangeran itu menggerak gerakkan kakkinya dengan riang. Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan jatah es krim.

"siapa? Memangnya dari tadi kau itu pergi kemana?"

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang lalu menatap Hoseok lurus lurus.

"aku hanya mencari udara segar di teman dekat pusat kota. Lalu pria ini menghampiriku. Ia dari Korea dan lupa jalan pulang. Hehe ia lucu sekali." jelas Taehyung saat ia teringat wajah lugu Jungkook dan deretan gigi kelincinya yang sangat menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"lalu?"

"lalu, aku mengantarnya ke Hotel tempat dia menginap, kami mengobrol sampai akhirnya… paman Min jutek itu menyeretku pulang." Taehyung mengakhiri cerita nya sambil berdecak malas. Paman Min memang perusak suasana.

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, ia bangkit lalu menatap Taehyung dengan penuh selidik.

"kau pergi ke hotel berduaan dengan pria? Aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini. Apa kau baru mendeklarasikan dirimu seorang gay?"

"astaga kau ini! aku hanya kesana untuk bersembunyi dari orang orang paman Min!" sembur Taehyung sambil melempar Bantal didekatnya pada Hoseok, tapi sayang, wanita itu dengan gesit berhasil menghindar.

"dan dia percaya begitu saja padamu? Kau tidak takut dia orang jahat yang akan menculikmu? Hello~ kau itu pangeran disini!"

"malah tampaknya saat itu lebih terlihat aku yang mencurigakan" gumam Taehyung polos. Menyadari tingkah konyolnya memakai kacamata hitam sambil membaca Koran lalu memaksa untuk ikut.

"dan tentu saja ia mau membantu. Aku bilang saja, aku perlu kamar mandi dan ingin menumpang men- _charge_ ponselku." Lanjut Taehyung lagi.

"alasan konyol apa itu. " Hosoek tertawa remeh.

"tapi itu berhasil! aku memang tidak jadi mandi karena Paman Min secara ajaib sudah muncul di halaman Hotel!"

"lalu di mana ponslemu sekarang?"

"ah tenang i-" ucapan Taehyung berhenti begitu saja saat ia baru menyadari sesuatu. otak bodohnya seolah kembali mengulang kejadian tadi. Dimulai dari ia berada di hotel sampai Yoongi menyeretnya pulang.

Tidak ada satupun dari kenangan itu yang menunjukan bahwa Taehyung sempat mengambil ponselnya sebelum pergi dari kamar.

Astaga!

"Taehyung? Kenapa kau diam?" Hoseok menjentik jentikan jarinya di depan wajah Taehyung yang membatu.

"ASTAGA PONSELKU KETINGGALAN!" seru Taehyung sambil berdiri dan mondar mandir dengan paniknya. Menyadari masalah yang ada, Hoseok jadi ikut ikutan panik juga."HAH?! KAU YAKIN!? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIIIN!" serunya sambil mengekori Taehyung yang masih sibuk mondar mandir.

"ponselku ketinggalan?" tanya Taehyung dengan pandangan menerawang.

"iya kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi! Aku tanya bagaimana bisa ponselmu ketinggalan?!"

"ponselku ketinggalan?!" sekarang Taehyung malah berujar dengan senyuman penuh arti yang menyeramkan. Hoseok yang tadinya panik malah merasa menyesal telah perduli pada masalah sahabatnya.

"oke. Kau membuatku ingin menonjok muka bodohmu itu Tae." Katanya dengan wajah datar namun Taehyung sadar benar wanita itu sungguh sungguh.

"pon-sel-ku-ke-ting-gal-an!" lanjut Taehyung lagi dengan penuh penekanan serta senyum yang tidak luput.

"okay. Cukup sudah. Kemarikan wajahmu." Hoseok berjalan mendekati Taehyung tapi sang pangeran yang terlihat sedang bahagia itu dengan sigap menahan bahu Hoseok.

"tidak Hoseok! Ini bagus sekali!" katanya sumringah.

"bagus apanya?!"

"aku bisa memiliki alasan cukup logis untuk bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Oke cukup sudah dengan omong kosong ini. Hoseok menepis tangan Taehyung lalu menatapnya serius ekali.

"Tae, kau gila ya? Bagaimana jika ia membobol ponselmu dan mencuri data penting disana. Well, yah memang sih, tidak ada hal penting di ponsel itu kecuali game norak yang memenuhi memori. aku juga tidak khawatir dengan foto foto disana karena aku yakin fotomu hanya berisi hal hal yang tidak jelas."

"tapi intinya, apa kau tidak takut ponsel itu akan disalah gunakan? Harus berapa kali kuingatkan, kau seorang Pangeran, Taehyung." Lanjut nya lagi sebelum Taehyung berkomentar apapun.

"tenang saja, ponselku aku _lock_."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya. Menyerah dengan kadar berfikir rasional Taehyung yang dibawah rata rata. "terserahlah. lalu apa rencanamu?."

"mengambil ponselku tentu saja!"

"cih! kurasa rencanamu untuk bertemu dengan pria itu lebih tepatnya." Hoseok berdecih sambil melipat tangannya.

"aku punya rencana. Sini sini kemarikan telingamu!" Seru Taehyung sambil menarik Hoseok paksa dan membisikan hal hal gila yang membuat wanita itu benar benar ingin meninju Taehyung sekarang.

"MUSEUM VICTORION?! BESOK?! KAU GILA?!"

"aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk ini" kata Taehyung memohon dengan wajah melasnya yang Hoseok tau itu hanya pura pura.

"tidak. tidak mau! aku masih waras dan tidak mau ikut ikutan sakit jiwa sepertimu!" kata Hoseok sambil bersiap menjauh tapi Pangeran itu menahan lengannya

"aaahhh ayolah Noonaaa. Aku mohoon. Kau harus membantuku" Taehyung merengek. Oke, jika pangeran ini dengan sopannya memanggil Hoseok dengan sebutan Noona, ia benar benar memohon bantuan.

"dan kenapa aku harus membantumu?" tanya Hoseok sok jual mahal. Sebenarnya ia akan membantu Taehyung tanpa pria itu memohon mohon, karena mereka memang seperti itu. Tapi Hoseok memanfaatkan situasi ini agar Taehyung berbicara manis manis tentangnya. Sebuah hal yang jarang sekali terjadi meskipun dunia kiamat.

"karena aku sahabatmu." Kata Taehyung. Hoseok melengos. Kata kata itu tidak cukup manis menurutnya.

"jangan lupa aku pernah membantumu dengan menjadi teman kencan di acara _prom night_ sekolahmu." Taehyung berkata lagi. Meskipun bersahabat Taehyung dan Hoseok tidak berada dalam satu sekolah yang saama saat mereka duduk di Senior High. Hoseok memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan studinya di sekolah elit khusus bangsawan Victorion, sementara Taehyung terbang ke Swiss dan bersekolah di _La Rosey_ bersama para anggota kerajaan dari berbagai manca Negara yang lain.

"ah aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah iri teman teman sok mu saat mengetahui seorang gadis galak sepertimu mengencani seorang Pangeran." Lanjut Taehyung dengan sebuah senyum kebanggaan. Tapi tampaknya Hoseok masih bersikap acuh.

"dan yang terakhir. Alasan yang lebih kuat." Kata Taehyung sambil berlutut didepan Hoseok.

"kau adalah tunanganku. Wanita paling hebat, cantik dan mengagumkan. Kau harus membantuku." Kata Taehyung bersungguh sungguh dengan senyum tampannya. Hoseok menahan tawanya yang sudah akan menyembur keluar.

" _fair enough_ " kata Hoseok lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia bukannya sudah merasa cukup dengan ucapan manis Taehyung. Hanya saja ia tidak mau mendengar rayuan murahan Taehyung lebih lama lagi.

Taehyung segera bangkit dan meninju udara. Pangeran itu benar benar kegirangan.

"terima kaish noona! Kau memang terbaikkk!" serunya sabil memeluk Hoseok erat erat.

"ya ya ya. Lepaskan pelukanmu!"

Hoseok benar. Bukan ponsel lah alasan Taehyung untuk nekat menyatroni Museum Victorion bseok. Meminta dirinya membantu Taehyung untuk mengelabui istana agar sang pangeran bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa penjagaan.

Bukan karena ponsel, Taehyung bersikap segila ini. sebab pangeran itu bahkan bisa membeli langsung pabriknya.

Melainkan karena seorang pria gigi kelinci yang selalu membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

Seorang pria yang tanpa disadari, telah mencuri hati Pangeran Victorion

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini gak sih? Hehehehe

Aku rasa sih, chapnya sekitar 6an ya. Jadi tinggal 4 lagi. (semoga ga panjang panjang T^T)

Terima kasih sudah baca, ditunggu reviewnya :)

With love, -K


End file.
